Finding Family and Home
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Harry and the Doctor meet by accident, can they change the course of each others lives for the better? With Harry in his life how will the Doctor's changing relationship with Rory and Amy be different. And with the Doctor in his life how will Harry's life shape out differently from the expectation upon him after the war finishes. Harry/11th Doctor slash
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. River Song is not the same as in the canon, I love her character and the whole relationship that she has with the Doctor, but for my story to work I had to change her storyline, I couldn't quite get rid of her though lol.**

**Anyway, I am a huge Doctor Who fan and I wanted to write a crossover that puts both HP and Doctor Who how I would want it to go. Hope you enjoy, this was going to be a one shot but it just carried on developing so its going to be a two or three chapter story.**

* * *

Harry sat swinging himself lightly on the swing in the playpark he had found while walking aimlessly around the village, it was familiar enough to the one by Private Drive where he had spent so much of him time growing up that he had automatically made his way to the swings and sat down.

Everyone was driving him mad and he had needed to get away. He was feeling beyond suffocated and trapped, the only times he really got any peace and quiet at all was when he was alone in the small cottage he had bought for himself in a quiet village that reminded him a little of Godric's Hollow. But even then it was firecalls and piles of owls from everyone and their wife.

Everyone wanted a piece of him, everyone had a demand of him and what they thought he should be doing, even those closest to him. He had just died for Merlin sake, but apparently for the wizarding world that wasn't enough, no they wanted more. After all this time, finally having the blade removed from where it was dangling over his head since before he was born he should be free for the first time in his life. But no.

Kingsley expected him to help rebuild the Ministry and help in the recovery of the Wizarding world, McGonagall expected him to return to Hogwarts and to help rebuild it and then to attend for his last year to get his NEWT's and prove Hogwarts was safe, Ron expected him to join the auror training for which they had already had letters, Hermione wanted him to write down everything he could ever remember so she could start putting together a book on their lives, Ginny and the Weasley's expected Harry to propose to Ginny, marry her and start a family with her.

He was getting daily owls with requests for interviews, different brands asking to bear his name, agents were getting in contact and making offers. The final straw that had sent him running had been when Ginny had released an interview on what it was like to be the soul mate and future Mrs Potter for the boy who lived twice, and the blow out when Harry had shown up at the Malfoy trial to speak for them. That had been the nail in the coffin for him and Ginny and the thing that had convinced him to stop doing what everyone thought was what he should be doing, especially when Ginny hadn't been able to understand why he was so upset that she had betrayed his confidence and sold his privacy like that.

So he had had the wards finished around his new home quickly and he had run, not even telling Hermione and Ron where he was, no matter their nagging when he did vencher into the wizarding world. Only Andromeda and George knew where he was, George himself coming to hide out in the spare room of Harry's house himself half the time.

"Well, you look like someone who is hiding," The voice startled him slightly and he looked up to meet the eyes of someone who wouldn't look out of place in a lecture theatre if not for his age. He was wearing a pair of black boots, fitting black trousers, a white and red patterned button up shirt with a red bow tie, braces and a brown tweed jacket. He felt a smile twitching his lips as he looked the man boots back to eyes.

"Takes one to know one I suppose," Harry offered back getting a smile from the man.

"You're good," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Not really, just recognise a fellow hiding soul when I see one," Harry shrugged swinging his legs back and forth a little.

"Ah very observant of you. So what are you hiding from?" The man sat down on the other swing and looking expectantly at Harry.

"People, expectations I don't want and never asked for. You?" Harry answered honestly.

"People, things that are going to happen that I don't want to," The man frowned a little.

"What things?" Harry asked curiously.

"I…travel with a couple, I pick them up from their home and we go on adventures. But they're pulling away, they need to live their own life, together…." The man trailed off staring at his feet glumly.

"But you don't want to be left alone," Harry summed up for him.

"You are good," the man smiled but it was weaker than before.

"They're still your friends though, right?" Harry frowned.

"It won't be the same though, and I'm not sure that I have a place in their lives anymore when they decide to stop travelling with me," The man sighed.

"I don't know you or your friends, but it sounds like you have done a lot together. Maybe you won't have the same place in their lives, but if you care for them and they for you, maybe you can have a different part in their lives," Harry suggested softly. Stunned hazely green eyes blinked at him.

"I never thought about it like that," the man admitted quietly. "I'm not sure if I know how to be anything else in someone's life," he frowned.

"Then you learn," Harry grinned. "No relationship of any kind just is, we have to work at it to make it the way we want it to be,"

"Learn, I'm good at learning," The man grinned back brightly making Harry chuckle. "So what about you, what expectations are you hiding from?"

"My best friend's family think I should marry his sister who I went out with for a couple of months, everyone wants something from me, and none of it is what I want," Harry sighed slumping a little.

"Have you told them?" The man frowned a little.

"Till I'm blue in the face," Harry smiled grimly.

"And they won't listen?"

"No, they all want something from me, and none of them really seem to care about what I might want,"

"And what do you want?" The man asked curiously.

"No idea. I've had…a destiny I suppose, a set path that I had to see through until last month. Now, I'm free. I have no idea what I want to do, but I want the chance to figure it out, I want to be able to decide what it is that I want to do with my life. I want to be able to live it," Harry rambled a small smile forming.

"That sounds fair to me," The man said softly.

"Not sure it will ever happen," Harry smiled sadly.

"Why not? Make it happen?"

"You make it sound so simple,"

"Isn't it?"

"Not in this situation, there are a lot of people with expectation on me, I can't escape them all," Harry shrugged as he stood. "It was nice meeting you,"

"You didn't tell me your name," the man said standing himself.

"So I didn't," Harry grinned turning for one last look at the unusual man before leaving the playpark. He needed to get back to the house, George was likely to turn up in the next hour drunk after another of Molly's 'family' suppers.

* * *

"I'm not sure the being something else in their lives thing will work," The man grunted as he dropped into the swing beside Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously, choosing to ignore the fact that it had been a week since they had seen each other that first time and the man had just come to sit beside him as though they did this every evening.

"I showed up with a chicken and mushroom pie and said that I thought we could have supper together. They looked at me as though I had seven head, ten bodies and one eye," The man said a little mournfully.

"That's…an interesting image. Did you have supper?"

"No, I apparently can't cook very well, the pie was burnt," The man was definitely pouting a little.

"Well…its something you need to work at, its not just going to happen after one go. But maybe you should take a take away or something?"

"More than one go," the man nodded perking up a little. "How about you, come up with something you want to do with your life? Or a way to get everyone off your back?"

"I've thought about travelling. I mean I can't right now, I'm still needed here, but I'd like to see different countries, get away from here and see something different," Harry smiled as he thought about some of the research he had done into different countries.

"Why can't you go now?" The man asked.

"I have people that need me here, things that they need help with. And my godson needs me right now, he's just been made an orphan, he and his grandmother need me around," Harry shook his head.

"It sounds like you are being sucked into those expectations," The man said softly, his hazely green eyes piercing as Harry met them. Grimacing he laughed a little emptily.

"I'm a chain of my own making,"

"Maybe you just need the right key to unlock you,"

"Not sure there is one. I struggle to say no, especially to my friends and the people I care about,"

"It doesn't sound like they are very good to you," The man frowned.

"Ever had someone who thinks that you should be a certain way, and they honestly think that that is who you are so they don't actually look or think that you are any different?"

"A few times yes. But I can tell you, it's a very lonely path to walk,"

"I know that already, I'm just not sure that it isn't too late to get off of," Harry sighed swinging to his feet.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" the man asked before he could get a few steps away, turning Harry tilted his head as he took the man in, the hazely green eyes burning with curiosity.

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?" The man whined.

"Because it does people good not to know everything all the time," Harry laughed backing away. "Besides you could be some psycho stalker,"

"I'm not I promise!"

"Said the spider to the fly,"

"Will you tell me?" The man pouted.

"Maybe,"

"See you soon!" Harry just waved over his shoulder as he carried on out of the park.

* * *

"Its been a month," Harry greeted sitting down on the swing.

"Missed me?" The man grinned from his own.

"I wondered if you had been caught doing your psycho stalker thing and arrested trying to kill someone," Harry teased.

"Well if food poisoning counts," The man grimaced.

"You didn't," Harry covered his mouth to keep the laughter in.

"I thought I would have one more go, see how it went. They wouldn't speak to me for three weeks," The man nodded.

"Oh dear. Put a little bit of a bump in the plan then," Harry said sympathetically.

"Just a little. Not sure its going to work," The man shrugged. "They're pulling away more and more,"

"Have you thought about telling them what you are trying to do?" Harry suggested.

"If I do that then they'll protest that they aren't pulling away and try and stick around more and for longer when they don't want to," He shook his head.

"Maybe they are worried that when they decide to stop travelling with you you won't want to take a different part in their lives,"

"I…I never thought about it that way," the man frowned.

"If you care for them a lot, then I'm sure they care a lot back. They could be as scared of losing you as you are of losing them," Harry pointed out.

"You look tired," The man noted concerned, also highlighting the end of their talk of him.

"My friend, he lost his twin brother three months ago, murdered. He stays at my house a fair bit, but he has nightmares, bad ones," Harry confessed.

"You look after him?"

"He's started drinking quite heavily, I'm not sure what I can do to help except sit there with him. Not sure that's helping really,"

"I'm sure it's a support to him knowing that you're there. There's nothing worse than being alone after you have lost someone," The man sighed.

"Have you lost someone?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Too many people, some die, some leave me, some forget about me, but every one of them breaks my heart," the man said quietly. Harry reached out and covered the man's hand with his own without thinking, but then when the man's slender fingers closed around his own he didn't feel the urge to pull away, instead he allowed their hands to drop between them.

"I've lost too many people, all of them taken from me before their time, or before I could really get to know them. Just enough time for them to leave a new hole,"

"You're so young to have lost a lot of people," The man's voice wasn't accusing, just curious.

"I could say the same for you. Loss doesn't know age I guess," Harry shrugged before grimacing when his phone rang. Looking at the man apologetically he pulled it out with his free hand and answered it. "Yes…no…sort of…ok, no alright I'll be right over," Sighing he closed his phone.

"Expectations?" The man asked.

"Expectations," Harry nodded standing as the man released his hand. He reached the gate before he turned back. "Be here, tomorrow at five," he called before jugging away.

* * *

"I am here, as you demanded," The man grinned as Harry walked over to him.

"Ah, a psycho stalker that follows demands, good to know," Harry quipped before holding out the pot in his hands. "Here you go,"

"What's this?" The man asked curiously taking the pot anyway.

"Cottage pie, with the cheese melted on top. You just need to pop it into the oven on a low heat for twenty minutes," Harry told him as he claimed his swing.

"You cooked this?" The man blinked.

"Yup, no food poison risks I promise. You seemed to want to take a home cooked meal, so I thought I would make you one to take with you,"

"Why?"the man asked stunned.

"Because you are trying hard and…well…I wanted to help you," Harry shrugged suddenly feeling self concious.

"Thank you…this is amazing," The man beamed at him brightly, hugging the pot to his chest.

"You're welcome, but you had better go before it spoils, don't worry about the pot," Harry blushed a little. He blinked when the man jumped off his swing and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth before running off excitedly, leaving Harry sitting blinking after him.

* * *

"A little late isn't it?" The now familiar voice had Harry jumping out of his skin as his heart thudded painfully in his chest at a frantic beat.

"Holy fuc….I know I joke about you being a psycho stalker but for the love of Merlin don't sneak up on people like that!" Harry choked resting his hand over his heart as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Sorry," The man grinned not looking at all so. Dropping down onto the grass beside Harry he took the same lying down position Harry had been in before his attempted heart attack. "What are you doing?"

"Picking strawberries," Harry grumbled flopping down again.

"Oo someone's grumpy,"

"Because someone tried to give me a heart attack!"

"You know, we can't both be someone, you should tell me your name," The man said seriously, turning to look at Harry lying beside him making Harry do the same, but he was grinning.

"No,"

"Please!"

"Nope,"

"Just your first name?"

"Nope,"

"I'll have to make one up for you then!"

"Still not telling you!"

"Stanly!"

"No!"

"Tony,"

"No,"

"Meredeth,"

"What! No!" Harry was laughing hard enough he had a stitch, his green eyes practically glowing in the darkness as they watched the man put on a mock thoughtful face, complete with finger against the chin and everything.

"Samuel,"

"So close and yet so far,"

"Horatio!"

"Warmer," Harry gave.

"Warmer…warmer…your name begins with a H?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm…H…H…H…H…Heathcliff!" The man declared seriously, smiling when Harry burst out laughing.

"No!"

"Shame, I like that book. Hmm….H…H…H…Henry,"

"Nope,"

"Hogun?"

"Like from Norse mythology? No!"

"You know your Norse mythology, very impressive,"

"I have my moments," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Hector, good strong name Hector,"

"But not mine,"

"Herbie?"

"What? No," Harry was laughing again.

"That would have been a little cruel of your parents….Hmm….H…H…Harry?" The man tried before grinning at the silence he got. "Is that it? Harry, you're Harry?! Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…I have something to call you now besides Green eyes," The man said triumphantly.

"Green eyes?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I had to refer to you as something, and swing man just sounded wrong, so I went with Green eyes, because your eyes are really green, like emeralds, and trust me I have seen emeralds!" The man grinned.

"Really? Where?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere…quite away from here. But they were amazing! Emeralds shining in the stone as far as your eyes could see, different shades glittering in the torch light, it was completely breath taking," As the man spoke a content smile formed on Harry's lips as he listened eagerly.

"You said you travel?"

"Yes," The man turned his head back to look at Harry.

"Tell me about some of the places you have visited?" Harry requested softly.

"I've been to some of the most amazing places,a nd met the most amazing people. I went to this one place in the forest where the people…."

Harry sat listening as the man told him about the amazing places he had visited, and it really did seem like he had visited so many places and he had so many stories. The sky was turning light and still the man was talking, telling Harry about all the different things he had seen, and Harry was lying facing him on his side listening eagerly to everything the man said, his voice was nearly hypnotising, he had a gorgeous voice that Harry could listen to for days on end, and Harry was able picture everything that he described.

And the man spoke with such enthusiasm and excitement about everything that Harry was sucked in, he heard about Amy and Rory, he was told about Donna and Martha and Rose. He gestured with his hands as he spoke, seemingly unable to stay still for too long, his arms and hands gesturing, he seemed full of endless energy.

"….then I managed to undo one of the knots but I fell right onto the fire. Honestly they didn't really know what to do with themselves luckily as they watched me rolling around trying to put myself out, not sure they had had anyone manage to escape before lucky for me," The man chuckled.

"If it weren't for the fact that I know when someone is lying I would think you made all that up," Harry shook his head.

"I live an eventful life. And you know when people are lying?" The man asked curiously.

"Eventful definitely seems to be the word for it," Harry chuckled. "And yes I know. Like I know you are leaving a pretty major element out from your stories, and TARDIS isn't quite the plane you have described, but I more than understand the need to keep some things quiet,"

"Very good, very very good, how do you do it?" The man asked eagerly.

"I don't know, just a skill that I have picked up along the way," Harry chuckled before letting out a jaw breaking yawn.

"I didn't realise the time…I have not stayed up this late, or early as the case may be talking for a long time," The man said sounding so shocked that Harry didn't laugh as he may have done.

"I don't think I have either," Harry smiled checking his watch, 7:00. "I should get going," He sighed stiffly levering himself to his feet and reaching his hand down to help the man to his feet as well.

"I'll see you soon," The man said, for the first time indicating that he would be coming back. Harry grinned as he started to make his way away from the man.

"I'll hold you to that,"

* * *

"You do know soon generally idicates a close amount of time, not two months," Harry said dryly when the man fell into step beside him as he was pushing Teddy through the village.

"I'm sorry its been a hectic few months, I was involved in a landslide and got chased up and down two mountains, I nearly broke a leg," The man provided. Harry ran a worried eye over him, but he seemed fine.

"You're ok?" Harry asked carrying on his stroll.

"Oh I'm fine, I always am. I think my friends are nearly on their last trip though," He sighed before peering in the pram. "He's cute, Teddy?"

"Yup this is Teddy," Harry smiled proudly.

"He's cute," The man grinned.

"Its polite to introduce yourself, even to babies,"

"Hello Teddy I'm the Doctor…oh clever, very clever!"

"I try," Harry shrugged fighting to keep his smile hidden.

"Sneaky, I like that,"

"Come on," Harry rolled his eyes making his way down a pathway.

"Huh?" The man, the Doctor, asked confused.

"I've already been out for fifteen minutes, its too cold out for Teddy to be out much longer, and I want to know what sort of name the Doctor is. I make a mean hot chocolate," Harry said over his shoulder before he eased the pram through his front door and left it open in invitation.

The Doctor stepped into the hallway and closed the front door behind him just as Harry had unstrapped Teddy from his pram and was lifting him out of it. The baby was fast asleep which had been Harry's point in the walk so he quietly motioned the Doctor to follow him down the small hallway to his kitchen. The doctor watched quietly from the doorway as Harry placed Teddy gently into his playpen in the corner of the kitchen before making his way to the kettle and flicking it on.

"You can sit down," Harry teased nodding to the small round table close to the playpen as he pulled out two mugs.

"I like your house, its very…you," The doctor said looking around with thinnly veiled curiousness.

"You don't have to stay at the table, you can poke around," Harry rolled his eyes. The Doctor grinned and bounced from his place hurrying over to the fireplace and to the pictures that were resting on the top. He looked curiously at the first picture of a man and woman that could only be Harry's parents going by their features, they looked like they were dancing in the snow in front of a fountain. The next was of their wedding thought it looked as though one side of the picture had been trimmed a little, but Harry's parents were beaming happily and the two men either side of them looked equally happy. The next picture was of a redheaded family, a very large redheaded family! Then of a bushy haired brown girl and a redheaded boy from the previous picture wrapped around a young Harry grinning at the camera with what looked like a castle in the background. The next few photographs were of the threesome with a slightly chubby brunette boy and a pixie like blonde girl popping up around the fifth picture. The last pictures were of Harry with the man who had been standing beside his father at his wedding, and a picture of a tired but proud looking Harry holding a very young Teddy.

"Here," Harry held out a mug of hot chocolate with cream on the top to him as he joined him. "That's my family of sorts. My mum and dad died when I was a baby. Sirius was my godfather but he died when I was fifteen, that's Remus, Teddy's dad, he died a few months ago," Harry finished pointing to the other man in the wedding picture.

"You weren't exagerating when you said you have lost a lot," The Doctor frowned.

"It sounds a little morbid. Pointing them all out, but they were the most important people in my lives. Ah, that is my best friends family, and that is the girl they want me to marry," Harry pointed to the redheaded family and to the only girl in the picture beside the mother.

"She's pretty," The Doctor found himself scowling at the picture.

"Ah, I came to an epiphany while you were gone," Harry said imperiously making his way to sit at the table.

"Oh?" The Doctor asked as he made his way behind the counters and nosed about. It would appear Harry was quite the cook.

"She's a little too female for me," Harry nodded.

"Oh…OH!" He blinked owlishly at Harry who just watched him calmly but with clear amusement. "That's a very good reason not to want to be with her,"

"Apparently not," Harry rolled his eyes.

"What, seriously?"

"Yup, I'm now going through a rebelious phase before I realise that I am madly in love with her and we're going to run off together and get married and have three messy haired children who we shall call James, Sirius and Lily after my parents and Godfather, middle names haven't as yet been chosen but I am sure Ginny is working on that," Harry recited with a tone that said he had heard the words often enough to have them memorised.

"That sounds…scary," The Doctor scrunched his nose.

"They have unfortunately found out where I have moved to, I had to have a better w…alarm system set up when I caught Ginny trying to sneak into the house in the middle of the night. The biscuits are in that cupboard beside you," Harry motioned to the cupboard and the Doctor reached for it automatically while he gawped at Harry.

"You caught her trying to break in, what did you do?"

"Actually she had broken in, she made it upstairs before I realised, it was the middle of the night and obviously dark, so I had her hogtied before I realised who it was," Harry blushed a little.

"Serves her right," The doctor muttered before taking a sip of his hot chocolate, and proptly nearly passed out from pleasure. "This is amazing! I have to introduce you to Amy and Rory! Though they might kidnap you and chain you to their kitchen just to make them hot chocolate," He said seriously between sips.

"You like it then?" Harry asked amused.

"Its delicious! This has to be the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted!" The Doctor hummed coming back over to the table.

"How's things going with them? The be a different part of their lives thing," Harry asked.

"They still give me funny looks whenever I show up," The Doctor pouted.

"They haven't asked why you're showing up though?" Harry asked reaching out to steal a cookie from the packet the Doctor was holding.

"No,"

"Then it clearly doesn't bother them, they're just wondering why you are doing it," Harry told him.

"You think?" he perked up a little looking like an over grown puppy enough that Harry had to smile.

"Yes. They just need time to adjust to a new relationship with you," Harry reassured him. "So, Doctor, what sort of name is that?"

"A taken one,"

"A healer, interesting name to choose for yourself," Harry hummed.

"You don't want to know my real name?" The Doctor asked confused.

"You obviously aren't ready to share it," Harry shook his head.

"I haven't for a very long time," The Doctor admitted quietly.

"Then why would I push you for it?"

"Most people don't see it like that,"

"I am not most people," Harry smiled taking the Doctor's cup and making his way to the kettle to fill their cups again. "Do Amy and Rory like stew?"

* * *

"Hello, I was looking for Harry?" The Doctor smiled at the stern looking older woman who had answered the front door to Harry's house. She had salt and pepper hair which was tugged back into a tight, neat bun, her grey eyes were sharper than a knife's edge and staring at him fiercly, assessingly, and though she was small and delicate in frame the Doctor recognised a strong, dangerous woman when he met one.

"And you are?" She asked, her voice and accent telling him that she had been raised among the highest class.

"I'm the Doctor," he said feeling a little nervous, but all of a sudden the coldness and bite to the woman disappeared and a warm, friendly looking woman stood in front of him smiling, though none the less dangerous.

"Oh, come on in. Harry, your Doctor is here," She called into the house as she practically dragged him inside. "I'm Andromeda," she smiled at him.

"Doctor, I didn't order a…Oh that Doctor hello," Harry came down the stairs dressed in a pair of old, worn sweats and a wet black shirt, Teddy was in his arms looking freshly scrubbed and a little disgruntled.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping by," The Doctor said unsurely bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"Of course not, twice in a week, I count myself honoured. Well I would if I didn't have a sneaky suspicion you're just back for my hot chocolate," Harry grinned good naturedly. "There we go Grandma, all clean," Harry added holding Teddy out for Andromeda's inspection.

"We had a bit of fun with Teddy's first none milk meal," Andromeda explained to the Doctor.

"How he managed to get it into his ears when you were feeding him I don't know," Harry snickered.

"He said it wasn't his fault, it jumped there," The Doctor said before flushing when he realised he had translated Teddy's baby talk automatically, Harry really did make him relax too much. "I should…"

"Oh don't be stupid, come on kitchen," Harry shook his head grabbing the Doctor's hand once he had handed Teddy to Andromeda and tugged him into the kitchen.

"But…"

"I looked you up,"

"You looked me up?"

"Yup, those expectations come with the little leeway for myself. It was really a shot in the dark, but there you were,"

"And how exactly did you look me up? UNIT?"

"The Muggle army thing? No, Department of Mysteries,"

"You're a wizard!" The Doctor gawped at Harry as he watched the younger man flitting around the kitchen.

"Would you prefer me to go get my robes and pointy hat?" Harry teased.

"But…but…but…how did I not know?!"

"Maybe your old age is getting to you? I mean nearly 1,200 that has to do something to your memory,"

"Hey!" The Doctor protested insulted, pouting and crossing his arms when Harry laughed harder.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. So when you said you travelled," Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling amused.

"I travel a little further than the other side of the world," The Doctor grumbled.

"Oh stop pouting, this way you don't have to watch what you say," Harry patted him on the back before turning to fill two mugs.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" The Doctor asked quietly sobering Harry up.

"Because I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. To be honest I suspected you were a wizard as well, but one, I didn't really want to risk or even try to get that information out of a muggle, and well, if you were a wizard…How much do you know about current wizard events?" Harry asked nervously.

"A bit," The Doctor frowned, he had never seen Harry this nervous before.

"You know about Harry Potter and Voldemort?" Harry asked not looking at him.

"Yes I know…oh," The Doctor stopped staring at Harry in wonder.

"I like talking to you and spending time just chatting, being treated normally. If you were a wizard I didn't want to spoil that by telling you who I am," Harry confssed quietly, busying himself with pulling out the whipped cream.

"I can understand that," The Doctor said quietly, moving to lean against the counter beside Harry.

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that," Harry said apologetically looking up at him with slightly mournful green eyes.

"I know, I understand," The Doctor said warmly. "Besides, how can I not forgive you when your stew went down so well with Amy and Rory and your flask of hot chocolate!" The Doctor laughed to lighten the atmosphere, and it worked as Harry smiled a little.

"They liked it?"

"Loved it! Though I now have demands that I have to introduce you, espcially from Amy, I think she might be a little in love with you," The Doctor beamed. "And it was a little less weird!"

"That's great, they have stopped looking at you weirdly?" Harry chuckled as he hopped up to sit on the counter.

"There was a little weird look, but they were fine with it. Though I felt as though I might be intruding," The Doctor frowned.

"Do you show up on random days? Without warning?" Harry asked.

"Yes," The Doctor sounded so confused Harry couldn't help his warm smile.

"Maybe you should show up on a set day, every wednesday or every other wednesday, or call ahead before you go?"

"Would that work?"

"You really don't know much about human social situations do you?"

"I know a bit," The Doctor said a little defensively.

"Its not a bad thing, it's a little cute," Harry nudged him with his bare foot gently.

"Cute?" The Doctor wasn't sure whether to be offended or pleased.

"Mm hm," Harry nodded taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh…so I need to learn a little more about human social situations for this to work?" The Doctor decided to get back on track to try and distract himself from the blush decorating Harry's cheeks.

"Maybe a couple," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Will you teach me?" The Doctor asked hopefuly.

"Oh…sure…though I think we have most of them down. You need to try and set a day that's alright for you to visit, they're a married couple, they might want to have time for themselves,"

"How often should I show up?" The Doctor asked.

"How often are you wanting to? Would every week be too much for you, every other week?" Harry asked.

"Would every week be too much?" The Doctor frowned.

"From what you have said and the relationship that you have with them, no,"

"I don't want to not be in their lives. I've done that often enough but Amy and Rory are different, they are like…family, deeper family than anyone else has been before. The others, they leave and they miss me, they're happy to speak to me when we cross paths or help when something happens, but, they don't look back, they don't…Amy and Rory, they always look back, they look back, and they have carried on a lot longer than they probably would," The Doctor confessed.

"So we'll get you up to date on 21st century human social skills and make sure that they know you are going to be in their life, just in a different way," Harry smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N This is set during the current series of Doctor Who, kind of how I wished it would go lol. There is likely to be only one more chapter to this story, but don't hold me to that XD**

**Chapter two**

"Do you know what time it i…Doctor?" Harry blinked sleepily out into the darkness.

"I need your help, please," The Doctor begged, his face so pale he was nearly grey, his eyes red and his clothes dirty.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Come, with me, we can't move her," The Doctor pleaded. Harry quickly summoned a pair of boots and jammed his feet into them as he grabbed his keys from the back of the door and shoved it into his pocket. He was hurrying out the door and tugging it closed behind him in a minute, following the Doctor through his snow filled pathway to the blue box parked right outside his house. He shoved down his shock as they ran inside the TARDIS and ran through what he reckoned was the console room which was massive and up a set of metal stairs, and down a corridor.

"Is it Amy?" Harry panted as they shot down another corridor.

"Yes. Please," The Doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room that turned out to be a bedroom, with a worryingly pale and still red headed woman lying on the bed and a crying brown haired man holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, I need for you to let go of her hand and step away," Harry said softly to Rory whom he recognised from the pictures the Doctor had shown him.

"What…" Rory's voice was husky with his tears and he looked like he was going into shock.

"This is Harry, he's going to try and help," The Doctor grabbed Rory's shoulders and gently tugged him a few steps away from the bed as Harry tugged his wand out from where he had stuffed it into his arm holster at the hammering on his door in the middle of the night. Sucking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and centred himself quickly before opening them and starting to quickly cast diagnosis spells on Amy.

"Doctor I need you to go to my house, in my bedroom there is a pouch of potions in my bedside cabinet, it's the room with the light still on, go and get them for me," Harry said as he took in all the details the spell fed back to him. Some he shoved to the back of his mind, they weren't injuries that were threatening her life now, and focused on what was.

"Can you help?" Rory asked shakily as the Doctor raced out the room. "I looked and there's too much damage."

"You're a nurse right?" Harry asked as he set about stemming the blood flow around the wound in her stomach.

"Y…yes," Rory nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to slow down the bleeding and then repair the wound from the inside out, nerves, arteries, muscles, skin. She's lost a lot of blood though, one of the potions that the Doctor has gone to get is a blood replenisher. Rory, I'm fairly sure I got here in time but the next twenty four hours will be touch and go," Harry warned the man, even as he started the swirling pattern with his wand over Amy's stomach. At Rory's nod of understanding Harry started up the spell, a lyrical, repetitive chant almost that bled together into quite a beautiful sound. Rory was enthralled as he watched Harry work, hope springing in his chest for the first time since he had heard Amy crying out in pain, turning in time to see her collapsing, blood spilling from between her fingers as she held her stomach.

The Doctor raced into the room gripping tightly hold of the pouch he had been sent to collect and hurried over, standing next to Rory and watching Harry working. He started a little when Rory reached out and gripped his free hand tightly, clearly seeking and giving support.

"We know the dangers, this is not your fault," Rory said firmly, his tone brooking no arguments, as he took his eyes off his wife briefly to look sternly at the Doctor before turning back to watch closely as he gripped the Doctor's hand tighter. Tears filled his eyes he turned back to watch Harry and Amy as he squeezed back.

They both watched awed as over the next half an hour the wound in Amy's stomach healed in front of their eyes, Harry working away, chanting steadily.

"Doctor, I need the purple potion with the red through it, when I nod I need you to tilt her head back and make sure she drinks it all. It will start replacing the blood she's lost," Harry instructed a little hoarsely. Nodding his understanding the Doctor watched Harry closely this time as he started up the chant again, his wand moving in a steadily figure of eight movement. A few moments later he gave a nod and Rory and the Doctor both moved, between them they managed to tilt Amy's head and pour the potion down her throat, the Doctor pouring the potion, Rory rubbing her throat.

Stepping back they then had to wait another twenty minutes before Harry staggered back and dropped tiredly onto the side of the bed, pale and sweating heavily with the strain of the magic he had had to perform. Rory moved quickly to take Amy's hand, checking her pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found it was weak but steady. The Doctor hurried to Harry's side, crouching down and resting his hand on his back concerned.

"I'm just tired," Harry reassured him.

"Thank you," The Doctor breathed out cupping Harry's cheeks, the pure gratitude and relief in his eyes making a lump appear in Harry's throat.

"She's not out of the woods yet, the next 24 hours are important. But I think she will be fine," Harry reached up and gripped his wrists. "Now, you can get me to a shower and a bed, and tomorrow we will move her into my house, I want her to stay close for the next few days at least, you can park this thing in my back yard so people don't ask questions," Harry instructed.

"Ok," The Doctor nodded, reaching out and gripping Harry's elbows to pull him to his feet. Harry blinked confused before he smiled and looked back at Rory nodding to him.

"I've set an alarm on her to alert me to any changes in her condition, so you try and get some sleep yourself," He told the man.

"I will, thank you so much," Rory looked up smiling faintly at him before looking back to Amy. The Doctor helped Harry out the room and took him to one across the hall revealing it to be another bedroom.

"How big is this place?!" Harry asked shocked.

"Erm, I have 10 bedrooms all en suit, three kitchens, four living rooms, two dinning rooms, two libraries, a pool - in one of the libraries, one very large wardrobe room - time traveller, a conservatory, and a lot of other rooms I have no idea about," The Doctor listed thoughtfully.

"Bloody hell," Harry laughed. "Its more amazing than I imagined,"

"I have no idea how I can ever thank you for…"

"Shut up right now!" Harry said sternly making the Doctor blink at him shocked. "I helped because you are a friend, you don't need to thank me,"

"Thank you," The Doctor said simply, softly, before leading Harry into the en suit and cranking on the shower with a series of complicated buttons.

"Erm…you might have to come in and turn that off, I'm not sure I have any idea what any of those do," Harry blinked at the shower.

"I'll go and get you clean pyjamas and wait in the bedroom for you," The Doctor told him already hurrying out the bathroom. Shaking his head amused Harry quickly stripped off and stepped into the shower, actually groaning out loud as the hot water hit his skin at the perfect temperature and actually seemed to be massaging his sore muscles. Sighing he just stood and allowed the water to beat off of him and sooth him.

Finally he moved and started washing himself quickly once the tiredness that had been creeping over him stated threatening to lull him to sleep where he was standing if he wasn't careful. Struggling out the shower he grabbed the towel resting on the rack and wrapped it tightly around him as the cold seeped in with his tiredness.

"Ah, here you go and I shall go turn the shower off while you change," The Doctor thrust a pair of pyjamas at him before hurrying into the bathroom leaving Harry blinking after him. Had he been blushing? He was fairly sure it was a blush. "Are you changed?" the Doctor called a few moments later.

"Yup you're safe," Harry shouted back as he finished tying the pyjama bottoms.

"Oh good, you…you…sleep sleep sleep is good! You should sleep!" The Doctor rambled as he shut the bathroom door behind himself and started edging towards the bedroom door.

"Are you ok? You're a little more…energetically spastic than normal," Harry asked concerned as he tugged the pyjama top on.

"Fine…fine…I'm fine, absolutely, totally, completely fine!" The Doctor nodded.

"So you're fine?" Harry smiled flopping onto the bed.

"Fine, totally fine yes. I'll just go move the TARDIS!"

"Back yard! And try not to squash my plants!"

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, his head feeling a little fuzzy and his body a little achy as normal from a big burst of magic. Yawning he stretched and winced as he heard his bones cracking loudly before he levered himself into a sitting position, looking around the bedroom now he was awake.

It was actually very nice, he never really considered that metal would be homey, but it was, the room was domed, blue fabric hanging from the ceiling to the wall, a calm lighting had come on when he woke up. The bed was something that could come from Hogwarts, a huge four poster bed. A wardrobe, chest of draws, and a collection of interesting looking items.

Stretching again he absently checked the spell he had on Amy finding her still sleeping, all her stats steady. Standing up he cast a basic cleansing charm before wandering to the door deciding to try and find something to eat before he went to see Amy again, he needed something to replace his energy, and coffee, definitely coffee. Stepping out into the hall way he looked around curiously before deciding to wander another time.

"Point me, kitchen," He said before following his wand through three corridors until it swung to point at a doorway. Hesitating unsurely he bit his lip before pushing the door open. Smiling to himself he leant against the doorway to watch the Doctor bouncing around to the music - something he was fairly certain was from the future - as he cooked something that smelt amazing!

"Harry?!" The Doctor was blushing again making Harry wonder when he turned around and caught Harry watching him.

"Sorry, just wandering whether its safe for you to be cooking," Harry smiled stepping into the kitchen and making his way over to the Doctor.

"Ah one of the few things that I can cook," The Doctor said proudly motioning to the cooker.

"Pancakes?" Harry raised his eye brow.

"The most amazing pancakes you will ever taste," The Doctor bragged plating a few and handing the plate to Harry. Looking doubtful as he remembered the food poisoning he met hopeful hazely green eyes and mentally groaned. Sitting down at the table he cut a small piece, looking back up into hopeful eyes before he took a cautious bite.

"Oh Merlin that is amazing!" Harry muttered through his mouthful as the taste exploded across his tongue.

"See, ye of little faith!" The Doctor said smugly sitting down with his own plate beside Harry.

"You did give your friends food poisoning," Harry pointed out before quickly taking another bite and humming happily.

"I can cook some things, small things," The Doctor shrugged.

"Well this is amazing, you'll have to cook this for Amy and Rory," Harry said happily. Seeing the Doctor's face falling he nudged him gently with his shoulder. "Hey,"

"I got Amy hurt, this is why they should stop travelling with me," The Doctor frowned. "Probably why they shouldn't associate with me anymore,"

"That's not your choice, its theirs, they can say no, they want to travel with you. And from what you have said if you just stop turning up I think you are going to really upset Amy and Rory. You didn't get Amy hurt, they know the dangers, whatever did that is to blame, not you,"

"They aren't going to see it like that," The Doctor said quietly. "Its how it happens, there's too close of a call, and they realise how dangerous I am to have in their life, and they care about me but they decide they don't want me to be in their lives any more,"

"But Amy and Rory are different. You have been in their lives one way or the other since they were children, they've grown up with you. And you love them truly and completely like family, much stronger bonds than anyone you have travelled with before. You feel it and so do they, they are not going to change their minds about you being in their lives. I think you're stuck with each other," Harry smiled.

"He's right, this is not your fault, me and Amy more than know the dangers that come with travelling with you, we've faced them more than a couple of times now," Rory said softly alerting them to the fact he was standing in the doorway. "But its worth it, it is so worth it! We have seen things that no one can even dream of, we have been places that we could never of imagined, and we have been through things together that have made us closer than we ever could have been if we had 'normal' lives. Having you in our lives, you've made them extaordinary and we would never, ever wish for you not to have been in them, or for you to not be in them anymore,"

"But you don't want to travel with me anymore," The Doctor said, his voice so vulnerable that Harry couldn't help sliding his hand over the Doctor's and squeezing it gently.

"That doesn't mean we don't want you in them, this doesn't work just one way and that's it. You'll just have to come to us, we figured that's what you have been doing with the whole turning up for meals thing. You just need to make sure you do it regularly and not randomly go missing for a few months!" Rory grinned.

"Told you so," Harry coughed after a few moments.

"Yes thank you all knowing powerful one," The Doctor grinned playfully.

"Ah, finally my correct title," Harry lifted his nose into the air the way he had seen Draco doing a few hundred times.

"Hey, nice to meet you by the way, I'm Rory," Rory said pleasantly sitting down at the table having poured them all a cup of coffee, holding his hand out to Harry.

"Hey I'm Harry nice to meet you too," Harry nodded shaking the hand.

"Yes, we've heard lots about you, and a lot about your eyes," Rory's smirked mischievously when both Harry and the Doctor turned red, Harry belatedly realising his hand was still over the Doctor's though he made no move to break the contact.

"I've heard a lot about you as well," Harry smiled. "The Doctor's Ponds,"

"What you did for Amy was…amazing, can all your people do that?" Rory asked curiously.

"No, you have to be trained in medi wizardry to be able to heal. I sort of had a crash course in it, enough to be able to heal minor to major wounds, run diagnosis, stop blood flow, that sort of thing," Harry explained.

"For the war," The Doctor said grimly, suddenly not the playful man Harry mostly knew.

"For the war," Harry nodded.

"The Doctor explained a little about it to us," Rory nodded seeing Harry's questioning look. "Its sounds terrible,"

"Some wars are necessary," Harry shrugged.

"No wars are necessary, there is always another choice!" The Doctor snapped yanking his hand away from Harry. That mixed with anger at the dismissal of what he had fought for…died for! Had Harry looking at the man darkly.

"Go on then oh wise one, what was our other choice? Hmm? Tell me, what exactly choice did we have besides fighting? Let Voldemort take over? Let him destroy the world? Because that's all he would have been satisfied with,"

"I didn't…"

"I understand you don't like violence, but don't dismiss what we did, people died, good people to stop Voldemort, and they all fought for the one thing that is worth fighting for, freedom. We had no other choice but to fight back," Harry said sharply.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said softly, clearly shocking Rory, who was sitting gawping between them anyway.

"Sometimes there is no other option but to fight, you know that," Harry softened.

"I wish you hadn't had to," The Doctor's words stunned Harry. No one had ever really said that, it had just been accepted really that Harry would, even Dumbledore had said that he didn't want Harry to fight too young, Molly as well. None of them had ever said they just hadn't wanted him to have to fight.

"I…thank you," Harry said stunned, a shade of understanding of the meaning behind his words in the Doctor's and Rory's eyes. Sitting up a little straighter he shook off the shock when he felt his alarm giving a ping. "Amy's waking," He said grabbing his cup and hurrying out the kitchen and towards the bedroom, taking hasty sips as he went, two eager men close on his tail.

He dodged deftly out the way when he opened the bedroom door and noted that Amy Pond's eyes were open and knowing that the two behind him had seen that two. They raced over to a side each of the bed and started talking at the same time, both of them grabbing a hand, and confusing the poor woman.

"Oi! The pair of you shut up, back off and let me see my patient or I will make you leave this room!" Harry said sharply in his 'Madame Pomphrey' tone that never failed to work. Sure enough both looked at him wide eyed and the Doctor retreated to Rory's side of the bed as Harry walked over.

"Never had a doctor in pyjamas before," Amy said hoarsely making Harry chuckle. Tapping the glass beside the bed he filled it with water before propping her up a little and helping her drink it.

"Technically if you were going to call me anything it would be a mediwizard, but technically I don't actually have my qualifications, and as we already have one Doctor floating around, Harry will do,"

"Ah, you're Harry!" He was suddenly treated to an assessing look over as much of him as she could see. "I approve," She nodded to the Doctor making both of them light up again.

"Yes, well…." The Doctor coughed as Harry busied himself in laying Amy down and putting the glass on her bedside again.

"I'm just going to do a quick scan of you, check everything out, this is going to tickle, kind of feels like feathers under your skin, please try not to move around too much. You two make sure you're not touching her or you'll screw up my scan," Harry explained.

"Oh wow," Amy blinked after Harry waved his wand and they could all watch the blue glow making its way down her body. She grit her teeth a little as the tickly feeling indeed washed over her. "Ok, not eager to have that done again!"

"Sorry, Wizarding healers are as much secret sadists as muggle ones. No offence Rory," Harry grinned as he caught the parchment that popped out the air with the scan results on. "Ok…your stomach is healing up nicely, better than expected…hmm I'm going to give you half a blood replenisher, your blood count is still a little weak…and I'm going to give you a few drops of a sleep drought, I want you to sleep a little longer, and we'll move you while you're sleeping,"

"A potion, like a real life standing over a cauldron cackling potion?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Erm, well I can say that I have never cackled in my life, and I buy my potions," Harry said amused. "Potions was never my strong point," He shrugged.

"Do I want to know what is in them," Amy asked watching Harry take out the vials he needed.

"Probably not," Harry smiled. "Just drink and try not to think about it,"

"How long will I sleep for?" Amy asked.

"I'm only giving you a few drops, so you'll sleep for about four hours, we'll move you into one of my spare rooms during that time," Harry told her before handing her the blood replenisher.

"Are you sure? We don't want to put you out," Rory asked.

"You won't be, you're making a good recovery but I want to keep my eye on you for a few more days," Harry said firmly.

"Ok doc," Amy said easily settling back down. She pulled amusing faces when Harry gave her the blood replenisher.

"Ok, that is laced with a few drops of a pain killer, I'll give you a pure pain killing potion when you wake up next. This is the drought, I'm just going to give you three drops ok?" Harry asked as he held up the silvery potion vial.

"At least that one is pretty," Amy grumbled.

"Just be thankful that you didn't break anything, skel-gro is about ten times worse than a blood replenisher," Harry snickered at the horrified look on Amy's face.

"It can't be that bad," The Doctor looked between them.

"Here, just a drop," Harry threw him another vial which he caught deftly, Rory shuffling closer to him. He and Amy watched eagerly as they both took a drop on their finger and licked it at practically the same time before they screwed their faces up spluttering.

"Oh my god, that is disgusting! That is supposed to make you feel better?!" Rory coughed as he scrubbed at his mouth, the Doctor attempting to wring his tongue out beside him.

"It stopped us pretending to be sick in school," Harry snorted holding out the dropper with some of the sleeping draught in it. Amy opened his mouth and let Harry carefully administer three drops.

"Woah…zat…orks ast," She slurred before dropping onto the pillows fast asleep.

"Well that works," The Doctor snorted.

"Ok, I'm going to use a weaker healing spell just to encourage the healing to carry on, her body can't take much more enforced healing though. She should be back to normal and on her feet in about two weeks. Once I've finished we'll move into my house," Harry told the two men drawing his wand again.

"But she's healing yes?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to keep a close eye on her for the next 48 hours, some people can stop responding to the healing. But she is healing nicely," Harry reassured them. "Ok, here we go,"

Harry lifted Amy's top the show the bandages he had wrapped the night before, which he was happy to note were clean. Banishing the bandages he noticed that the wound had bled only a little. He muttered a basic healing charm and ran his wand along the side of the wound watching it close a little more before he laid a basic stitching charm over it. Once done he bandaged her again,

"Are we ready?" Harry looked at the two men in the room.

"I'll carry her," Rory stepped forwards, pausing when Harry shook her head.

"Its alright prince charming, I have a spell that will keep her as still as possible, stopping risking opening the wound," Harry explained before tapping Amy's head and directing her to be levitated slowly up. Nodding to the two men he indicated them ahead of him before floating Amy after them.

Rory kept shooting curious and slightly weirded out looks at his floating wife before he didn't seem worried which Harry felt happy about strangely. They made their way through the TARDIS to the control room and then outside. Harry was happy to note that the Doctor had managed to land the TARDIS on his pathway, away from his flowers and grass. Once they stepped in through his back door Rory hovered unsurely while the Doctor made his way to turn the kettle on.

"Rory you can come with me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping and where Amy will be resting, Doctor potter your hearts content," Harry said slightly amused.

"That draught will make her sleep till tomorrow?" Rory asked as Harry led the way upstairs and turned right on his small landing into his larger guest bedroom.

"Yes, the less she moves around for the next twenty four hours the better, magic can heal quickly, but the area will be incredibly tender still and she could risk undoing the healing. So I will keep her asleep till tomorrow," Harry explained.

"The Doctor speaks about you a lot," Rory said as he sat down on the bed, watching Harry closely, close enough to see the blush spreading over Harry's cheeks as he focused on getting Amy settled on the bed underneath the bed covers.

"He talks about you as well," Harry said.

"We guessed that you were the one that had been giving him human lessons," Rory smiled.

"He acquired my help," Harry smiled stepping back after running another check on Amy and resetting his alarms around Amy.

"So you know why he has suddenly started showing up regularly and learning human customs better where before he thought kissing both cheeks was a normal greeting and showed up randomly every few months," Rory asked.

"I can't tell you, that's for him to let you know, its nothing bad though," Harry said seeing the concern on Rory's face.

"We think that he is pulling away from us, saying goodbye," Rory said quietly. "Erm," he blinked when Harry started waving his wand over Rory casting a milder diagnostic charm.

"Just checking you out, making sure you're ok. He's not pulling away from you, the opposite really," Harry said softly while running over his checks.

"He has before, he's told us about the past companions, what happened to them, the ones that got left behind, the ones that decided to stop and barely saw him again. The ones he loved and stopped going back to see once they stopped travelling with him," Rory frowned at his hands as he he spoke sadly. "We're not ready to totally stop travelling with him but when we do…"

"Do you love the Doctor?" Harry asked gently.

"What?" Rory blinked.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course,"

"And he loves you. You and Amy are different, you have been there from the very start, Amy from the very very start. He's had friends, he's had romantic love, he's had unrequited love, he's had people that rely on him and people he has reponsibility to, he's had nearly all variations, but you and Amy are different to him, you're his family in a way I seriously doubt that he has had in a very, very long time, you're different, very different to the others," Harry smiled patting Rory's shoulder.

"Thank you," Rory managed to smile back. Harry considered leaving this for another time but a glance at Rory told him he was running on adrenaline right now, and was probably as good a time as any.

"Rory, the scan that I performed on Amy when I first came to her, it was a complete scan, telling me every medical problem with Amy's body, some were not from the attack and not life threatening, I did pick up a major thing though," Harry said slowly sitting on the end of the bed.

"What thing?" Rory frowned.

"There is quite bad damage to her womb," Harry said softly.

"We had…have a daughter, its complicated, Amy was kidnapped and replaced by basically a psychically connected double, Amy's really body was kept unconscious and her mind was in the double so that we didn't know she was missing until it was too late. She gave birth on the space ship and we don't know what they did to her, but when we couldn't….when…we went to a doctor and they said that there was too much damage," Rory's voice was filled with the pain he was clearly feeling.

"What happened to your daughter?" Harry asked softly.

"She's grown up, she grew up alone…wandering…lost…she's fine, but…"

"You couldn't track her down?" Harry frowned.

"The Doctor and the TARDIS, while amazing, they're limited. If timelines cross then only very rarely, like once in a blue moon rare, can the Doctor interfere in it, this is one of those times that he can't," Rory smiled sadly, resignation in his voice.

"I…I may be able to heal Amy, her womb, there are lots of spells now that can heal problems in conceiving. Our numbers are very low, so every child counts," Harry offered.

"Really?!" Rory's entire face was filled with enough hope that Harry's heart hurt for the couple.

"I'll start looking into it and the best spells to use, but I'm confident that I will be able to heal the damage that they did," Harry nodded thoughtfully. "She may have to take some potion while you are trying to conceive, and while she is pregnant to support the pregnancy, but that won't be a problem,"

"Thank you, for everything, and for doing this," Rory blinked shocked.

"You're good people, and the Doctor cares for you, plus from the stories I have heard from him you are amazing people. You deserve it. Now I want you to try and get some sleep, you're fine but tiredness will become a problem soon if you don't get on top of it. I have my alarms set around Amy again so you don't need to worry about something happening. She'll be needing you at your best once she wakes," Harry patted Rory's shoulder as he stood.

"Thank you Harry," Rory yawned laying down beside his wife as Harry made his way out the room and closed the door softly behind himself.

He made a quick stop by his bedroom to tug on a pair of jeans, a jumper and his boots before making his way downstairs and outside, easily trekking through the snow to the playpark where he found what he was looking for.

"If you're thinking of running off, I believe that might place you in more trouble than you could ever want," Harry said making his way to stand in front of the Doctor.

"I wasn't thinking of running," the Doctor said a little defensively not looking up from his feet.

"Running is similar to hiding, and we've already acknowledged that it takes one to know one," Harry shook his head.

"No matter what you say to me, or who says it, its my fault that she was hurt, that she nearly died, I dragged her and Rory into this, I take them into danger, knowing that we might not get out of it, I put them into danger," the Doctor shook his head.

"Yeah I know how that goes," Harry snorted.

"What?" the Doctor looked up confused finally meeting Harry's eyes.

"Do you think you are the only one who has been told that something isn't your fault, but you think you should have acted different sooner, you could have done something before it happened, you should have been there or here, you shouldn't have done this or that, you should have gotten someone involved, you shouldn't or should have done endless little things and it would have turned out differently. All those thoughts haunt my mind. But then to stop myself from going mad, and being nagged to death, I remind myself again and again that people have free will. I never forced any of the people I lost to fight with me, whether they were at my side or not. All you can do is give people the option and allow them to make their own choices," Harry shook his head.

"But I took her out there. It could have been both of them so easily, I've already caused them so much grief,"

"Doctor, I never no doubt what so ever that if you gave them a choice that they would choose this life, all the amazing things they have done and seen, everything you have shown them and the amazing lives that they have been able to lead over the grief that balances on the other side of things," Harry smiled.

"You don't know the worst I have brought on them. They had a daughter…have a daughter," The Doctor said softly looking back at his feet.

"Rory told me about their daughter," Harry crouched down at the Doctor's feet making him meet his eyes again.

"Did he tell you that they took her to train her to kill me?"

"Then that's one them not on you. People who steal babies to train them into killers don't deserve to be classified in the same conversation as you, never mind consideration of guilt. And frankly if they wanted to kill you then I'm not exactly thinking I'm going out on a limb saying I don't think they were the goodest of people," Harry said firmly covering the Doctor's cold hands with his own.

"I don't know how they could forgive me for it though. She's…she's damaged, she managed to become good, but she carries so much guilt for events she was brain washed into doing," The Doctor sighed.

"Then I might be able to help with that. I'm not 100% sure so I didn't want to say anything to Rory, but I may need your help and that very big brain of yours to pull this off. There are spells that were invented by purebloods in the event that their children were kidnapped, I'm not sure if you know, but blood and name are highly thought of in the Wizarding world. Anyway this ritual is considered fairly dark because it is a blood ritual, and should children decide to run away their parents can drag them back. But if you can take me away from earth I can perform it without being arrested for it, I'll need a few things and some DNA of the daughter as early as you can, with your time machine and my spell I reckon I should be able to pull her from the time of the DNA," Harry admitted quietly

"You can…you can get her back…from when she was…"

"You manage to tweak the spell and plug your TARDIS into it and I can summon her to me at the age of the youngest DNA you have of her," Harry nodded. "And I will be able to heal the damage that was done to Amy stopping her conceiving now,"

Harry laughed even as his breath got knocked out of him when the Doctor threw himself from the swing and on top of Harry hugging him tightly and peppering his face with kisses before his hand gripped the back of Harry's neck and he kissed him firmly, stunning Harry more than landing in the snow had, before he tentatively kissed back.

"What was that?" Harry breathed out, his green eyes confused as they scanned the Doctor's face.

"Me kissing you," The Doctor grinned.

"But why?" Harry blinked up at him.

"To thank you…"

"I think we need to have a discussion about human customs again," Harry scowled shifting to sit up.

"And because I have wanted to, honestly how am I supposed to follow your rules if you don't follow them you were the one that told me not to interrupt people,"

Harry burst out laughing at the stunned look on the Doctor's face when he shoved the snow into it in response to the smug smile on the older man's face.

"Hey!" The Doctor pouted shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the loose bits of snow sticking to his hair. He spluttered when Harry used his slight wandless magic to form a snow ball and fired it at the side of his head. "Alright, you want a fight!"

The Doctor shuffled back off Harry and scrambled for snow, rapidly forming snow balls jerking Harry into action into forming his own snow balls. The battle that commenced was nothing but epic, both of them using the playground and its apparatus as shields, snow balls flying left right and centre with scary accuracy. Both of them were laughing helplessly even as they carried on. Harry grinned as he snuck up behind the Doctor before he raced across the space between them and tackled the Doctor into a snow pile, the Doctor only turning in time so he landed on his back.

Both of them laughed breathlessly, Harry unable to move from on top of him as he giggled and laughed harder than he had in a hell of a long time, perhaps in all his life he reckoned. Panting slightly with exertion and laughter as he finally calmed down he placed his ear on top of the Doctor's chest, closing his eyes as he heard the twin thump thump thump thump of the Doctor's twin hearts.

He sighed contently when surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place, the older, much older, man seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was lying in the snow as he hugged Harry close to him. And so he just lay happily soaking up the warmth the Doctor was giving off and listened to the twin thumps. At least until he sat up with a jerk.

"Damn it, come on we need to get back," Harry groaned climbing to his feet.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked concerned scrambling to his feet.

"No, sorry, Merlin didn't mean to panic you. No, my wards just activated, I have guests but its someone I know. Its probably one of the Weasleys or Hermione to give me my daily lecture on what I should be doing," Harry sighed.

"Ah well, better get back to the house then," The Doctor beamed cheerfully, grabbing Harry's hand and started to tug him through the playground and back to the house.

"What re you up to?" Harry narrowed his eyes on the too cheerful figure.

"Me, up to something, never! I am never up to anything, up to nothing, that's my middle name," The Doctor grinned, both of them practically jogging now.

"Your middle name is poke your nose into a bit of everything," Harry snorted.

"Now now Potter, don't be pessimistic," The Doctor laughed tugging him up his own pathway. Harry had to admit the looks on Molly, Hermione and McGongall's faces when the Doctor slammed open the kitchen door were completely priceless and simply brilliant. He had never seen the three women looking so shocked and horrified. Though he was glad that he had put a silencing charm around Amy and Rory's room taking into consideration the Doctor's volume control issue. Andromeda waved from where she was standing behind the counter preparing tea cups.

"Harry there you are!" Molly frowned at him. "Have you been rolling in the snow?!"

"We had a snow ball fight," The Doctor announced cheerfully.

"Harry you're too old for snow ball fights, you need to think about your public image now," Hermione sighed disappointed, rapidly deflating Harry's good mood, though it was frozen a little lower when the Doctor squeezed his hand.

"No one is too old for snow ball fights and actually enjoying life, that is after all what life is for, for living and enjoying otherwise that's just boring, and who wants to be boring?! Boring is…well…boring! Boring, no thank you!" the Doctor said cheerfully tugging Harry across the room to behind the counters with Andromeda.

"Did you just call me boring?" Hermione spluttered.

"If you think that things like snow ball fights are boring and only for children then yes you are," the Doctor shrugged.

"Harry!" All three women scolded when he let out an amused snort. Rolling his eyes bravely he tugged off his coat and scarf.

"Hello again Andromeda, you are looking wonderful today may I say," The Doctor grinned at the older woman who chuckled amused.

"Hello to you as well,"

"Who are you!" Molly blustered.

"I'm the Doctor,"

"And your name?" Hermione huffed.

"He just goes by the Doctor," Harry shook his head kissing Andromeda's cheek before moving to grab some orange juice from his fridge.

"You allowed someone into your home that you don't know! Harry honestly!" Hermione frowned.

"He didn't say he didn't know me, he said that I go by the Doctor, he knows me by the name I have given myself which is much more telling than any name that I might have been given, I mean someone wouldn't have your name and know who you were just because they had it would they? And besides that Harry probably knows me better than anyone else on this world, or perhaps about the same as only two other people considering they know different aspects of me," The Doctor said thoughtfully hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Harry! You need to think responsibly!" McGonagall sighed looking at him disappointedly.

"No, you mean I need to act exactly how you think I should be acting," Harry frowned.

"Harry, watch how you're speaking!" Molly blustered looking horrified.

"Oh shut up Molly! You're not his mother, you're not even related, if anyone in this kitchen can offer a familial role in Harry's life that's me through Aunt Dorea," Andromeda snapped.

"Go Andromeda, high five!" The Doctor said cheerfully. Harry had to laugh when Andromeda managed to give the Doctor the most elegant and….well posh, high five that he had ever seen.

"You have only know Harry a few months, I have known him since he was a child!" Molly scowled.

"And yet I know him so much better than you do, that says a lot doesn't it," Andromeda's eyes flashed as they locked on the Weasley matriarch.

"Now, I think we need to calm down. Harry we came here to discuss you enrolling back at Hogwarts, we all believe that it is the best thing for you to do, the public need to see that Hogwarts is safe again and if you are attending then that will give them the confidence. Now Hogwarts will be ready to open in January so you…"

"Have any of you once asked Harry what it is that he wants? Or does that not matter?" The Doctor asked quietly, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder and tugging him backwards so that he was resting against the counter between the Doctor's legs as he noticed the young man's shoulders tensing.

"Of course we have," Hermione spluttered.

"When? When exactly have any of you asked what it is that I want? When have you asked in between all your planning of how the rest of my life is going to go have any of you thought to stop and ask what it is that I want to do with my life?" Harry asked.

"We…" McGonagall tried to interrupt but stopped with her mouth open when Andromeda glowered at her.

"When have any of you listened when I have tried to tell you what I want to do with my life. You're all so busy planning it you don't listen, and you don't care what it is that I might want to do frankly, you just expect me to do whatever you want and be happy with it. Well, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, and I'm not," Harry said firmly, resting his hand over the Doctor's knee and gripping tightly for support.

"You…he's done something to you!" Hermione was pointing dramatically in Harry and the Doctor's direction.

"Yes, he's finally given him confidence to speak back to you instead of letting you smother him with your expectations of him!" Andromeda snorted.

"Something doesn't go your way, or I actually do something that you don't think I should do and there has to be something wrong with it, something suspicious about it," Harry shook his head bitterly amused.

"Harry, you have responsibilities, you knew that when you accepted the prophecy," Hermione said looking at him disappointed.

"I killed Voldemort for my family, for the people I lost, and for the people he would take from me, I killed him for Teddy so that he wouldn't have to live his life in fear, so that he could _have _a life, I killed him for the innocent children in Hogwarts and the people Voldemort would hurt, for the families he would rip apart like he did mines. And I killed him for me, for everything he had done to hurt me, for the life he took from me and to stop him taking any more. I didn't kill him because of the prophecy, I didn't kill him because it was my 'duty'," Harry shook his head.

"But you did kill him, and now you have responsibilities!" Hermione said as though he were particularly stupid.

"Any responsibility that I had to the Wizarding world was done with Voldemort's death. I owe no one," Harry said firmly.

"If anything the Wizarding world owe Harry, they owe him to allow him to live his life exactly how he wants it," The Doctor smiled.

"Enough of this! Mr Potter you will cease and desist this childish behaviour. You are a public figure, whether you like it or not any time you go into public you will be watched, any choices you make will be watched. You will stop this temper tantrum, you will sign these enrolment forms and you will be attending Hogwarts in January!" McGongall snapped standing and slamming the papers down onto the counter.

"Then I won't return to the wizarding world, at least not Britian. The priminister of France sent me a rather nice letter promising me the highest discretion, my privacy and that the press will be kept under control should I choose to move to his country you know," Harry cheerfully told Andromeda and the Doctor.

"France is lovely, particularly Paris in the winter," The Doctor told him.

"A few other countries have offered as well, maybe you could tell me about all of them and when it was exactly that you visited," Harry smiled amused.

"Harry stop this foolishness, you can't…leave the British wizarding world! You are being ridiculous. Now, I'm sure this is just a phase, you are simply being silly. You'll be at Hogwarts in January, you'll see that you're doing the right thing," Molly said, her tone patronising enough that the three facing them ground their teeth simultaneously.

"Watch me," Harry said calmly, pointing the elder wand at the papers in front of them and engulfing them in a huge ball of fire.

"Harry you really are behaving appallingly, this is completely unlike you at all!" Hermione gasped.

"Actually this is the me that I have held back when faced with your insistent nagging, annoying and scolding, this is the me that I have tried to hold in, but frankly I've had enough of you. None of you, not one of you have the right to tell me what I should do, and you all lost the right to try and advise me when you decided you were going to run my life for me," Harry said plainly.

"I think you should all leave now," Rory's voice from the kitchen doorway where he was standing with his arms crossed and a glare on his face surprised everyone.

"Who are you!" Hermione snapped.

"A friend of Harry's," Rory said, the wealth of truth and how much he honestly meant that choking Harry up a little. "Now leave!"

"I suggest you listen to him. And if I hear that you have been around here again I will be going to the papers and telling them exactly why Harry has withdrawn from the British Wizarding world. I'm sure the public will just love you for driving away their hero," Andromeda smirked. Spluttering all three witches grabbed their cloaks and apparated out. As soon as they were gone Harry lifted his wand and jerked it sharply, the sound like a lock clicking echoing through the house.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked concerned walking over.

"I am so proud of you Harry!" Andromeda kissed him on the cheek beaming.

"I can't believe I actually just did that," Harry said, shock setting in now that they were gone.

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"I just withdrew from the wizarding world," Harry said stunned.

"Aaaaand that's good? Bad?" The Doctor urged concerned.

"Good, good, very good, I just…I actually told them, I stood up to them," Harry blinked.

"Here, drink this," Rory pushed a cup of cooling tea into his hands after spooning three heaped tea spoons of sugar into it.

"Looks like you're free of those expectations now," The Doctor laughed happily.

"It sounded like you really needed to get that off your chest," Rory smiled at him. "They were your expectations?"

"Some of them," Harry nodded.

"Geez, that was bad enough!" Rory shook his head.

"You should be sleeping!" Harry suddenly realised.

"I've gotten used to short sleeping patterns, and I kept waking up to check on Amy. I went to the toilet and heard the raised voices and came to investigate,"

"You've spent too long around the Doctor," Harry teased. "Oh by the way this is Andromeda, Andromeda this is Rory. His wife Amy got hurt last night and the Doctor brought them here for me to heal," He explained.

"But, they're muggles," Andromeda said shocked.

"Our magical healing generally doesn't work on muggles, none magical people. But because you have spent so much time in the TARDIS and around the…time vortex, is it? Plus the whole lived for a few thousand years and all the other things your bodies have been through it was enough for my magic to recognise as magic and work off of," Harry explained.

"Cool," Rory nodded impressed.

"Well I have to be off, I dropped in because I heard they were stopping by. I'm so proud of you Harry," Andromeda beamed hugging Harry tightly, ignoring the fact that he was still standing inside of the Doctor's legs.

"I'll see you later Andromeda," Harry smiled hugging the woman back tightly.

"Well done you," the Doctor grinned hugging him back against him after Andromeda had left.

"That felt so good!" Harry admitted.

"We should celebrate," the Doctor said seriously.

"Celebrate?" Harry asked.

"Yes, with hot chocolate would be best," The Doctor nodded before laughing when Harry nudged him off the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Ok, so I finished watching the last episode of Doctor Who, and after sobbing hysterically decided it was a good idea to comfort myself with rewriting the story to comfort myself. I did say that this would be the last chapter, however I think there is at least one more chapter and an epilogue in this, so much for a one shot lol. I also want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I have been recieving for this story, everyone is appriciated so so much!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

"So, what's going on with you and the Doctor?" Amy asked as she and Harry sat in the living room watching the Avengers, Harry had sent Rory and the Doctor out to buy food that they were needing and some ingredients he needed to make stir fry for supper. He and Amy were curled up on his sofa with a bowl of popcorn on his lap watching the film, or they had been, now Harry was staring at Amy stunned.

"I…I don't…there's…nothing, why would you think there was something?" Harry spluttered, cursing mentally as he knew he was blushing.

"Well aside from those looks you give each other, and that you make sure to touch each other as much as possible, you sit as close to each other as possible whenever you can and he hugs and touches you more than I have seen him doing with anyone except me and Rory and…"

"Ok I get the point! You have only been here six days, and you weren't allowed out of bed for two of those!" Harry complained.

"I have amazing powers of observation," Amy grinned. "So come on, you and the Doctor?" She urged.

"I honestly don't know, the first day you were here he kissed me, and he's been touching me, hugging me, holding my hand and all that, but he's not kissed me since and he's not said anything, that's not really a sign of anything though considering he's not exactly a perfectionist when it comes to human social norms," Harry sighed dropping his head onto the back of the sofa.

"He's not the best person to look to understand no," Amy snorted. "Have you thought about speaking to him?"

"I have…very little experience with relationships, I am way out of my comfort zone here. I wouldn't even know where to start," Harry admitted.

"But you want something with him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…yeah I do," Harry nodded.

"So we find some way to sort this out," Amy said firmly.

"And what if he doesn't want something to do with me? What if he thought it was something else?" Harry asked nervously.

"He's not that bad…ok he can be, but I seriously doubt it, I've seen the way that he looks at you and acts with you, I have never seen him acting like that with anyone before in the ten years that I have been travelling with him. I think maybe he's as unsure as you are as to what you are supposed to do next," Amy reassured him.

"WE'RE BACK!" The Doctor called excitedly, the sound of him hurrying down the hallway reached them before he burst into the living room with a grin, four bags hanging off of his arms. Behind him Rory walked in slower and looking the mixture of exasperated and amused that he seemed to generally wear around the Doctor.

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked calmly.

"And some extra," Rory sighed.

"Who knew going to the shops could be so exciting!" the Doctor beamed as Harry stood and took Rory's bags off of him and motioned him to the sofa before leading the Doctor into the kitchen.

"You didn't cause trouble in the supermarket did you?" Harry teased as he set the bags on the counters and started to put things away.

"Of course I didn't!" the Doctor said indignantly. "Though I may have gone a little wild on the bargain items, did you you how many things they have buy two for one!" he carried on lighting up again.

"This should be interesting," Harry chuckled starting to unpack the bags, looking amused at the amount of doubles of everything he had.

"I thought maybe you could do this for pudding?" the Doctor asked hopefully putting two items in front of Harry that made him blink and look at him confused.

"Is this an alien thing?" Harry asked confused.

"Not really, its very tasty," the Doctor said earnestly.

"Erm, I guess so, sure," Harry set the items aside before going back to unpacking. "So did you have fun?" He grinned.

"It was extremely interesting," The Doctor nodded sitting down on the counter and swinging his legs slightly as he contently watched Harry pottering around the kitchen.

"What?" Harry asked glancing up as he was nearly finished having felt the Doctor's intense eyes on him for the whole time.

"I enjoy watching you," the Doctor shrugged, leaning forwards a little bit and snagging Harry's hand as he wandered passed. This having happened dozens of times over the last few days Harry just came to a stop in front of the Doctor and looked at him curiously. "What did you do while we were out?"

"Me and Amy started watching a film and chatted a little," Harry blushed as he remembered exactly what it was that they were talking about.

"Oh, what were you talking about?" The Doctor grinned tilting his head curiously as he looked at Harry blushing.

"Just chatting a little," Harry shook his head.

"About what?" The Doctor grinned when Harry blushed darker.

"About you," Harry decided to answer honestly, watching the Doctor's figurative ears perking up.

"Oh what were you saying?"

"Well…" Harry leant forwards as though he was about to share a great secret before balling his courage together and pressing a quick but definite kiss to the Doctor's lips. "That is Healer/patient confidentiality," he grinned before moving away and going back to his unpacking. The Doctor blinked after him smiling widely before he pouted.

"That's not fair!" he whined making Harry start to laugh.

"That's a shame,"

"What were you saying?"

"You'll have to wonder,"

"Tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Come on!"

"Nope,"

"Pretty please!"

"No,"

"Pretty please with a Narzonan cherry on top!"

"N…what's a Narzonan cherry?" Harry turned halfway through putting milk in the fridge to look at the Doctor curiously.

"Fascinating trees that only grow on the south side of Narzon in the Martonian Galaxy about 5,555 years from now. The cherries have an initial taste of cherry and then they taste of your favourite food, they are wonderful,"

"Wow," Harry breathed out stunned.

"Maybe I could take you to see them at some time?" The Doctor suggested quietly. Harry looked at him silently and intently trying to read the man's face.

"What exactly are you offering here?" Harry asked softly.

"To take you on a trip," The Doctor shrugged looking a little awkward.

"You know exactly what I am asking," Harry shook his head stepping a little closer again.

"For you to…well to come with me," he shrugged again looking away from Harry to stare at his boots.

"As?" Harry asked licking his lips nervously.

"As?" The Doctor looked up confused.

"Your companion? Your friend? A fellow hider? Someone you are wanting to help out? Lover?" Harry asked shakily wringing his hands together. The Doctor looked up sharply, his intelligent hazely brown eyes scanning and reading Harry's face intently. Finally seemingly coming to a decision he reached out his hand to Harry and waited for him to take it before he tugged him forwards into the cradle of his legs again, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist when he was close enough.

Harry stared at him not exactly sure what he was going to say as he placed his hands on the Doctor's thighs, looking into his ancient eyes he knew what he wished for.

"I'm scared," the Doctor admitted even as he slipped his hand underneath Harry's top and stroked his fingers over the base of Harry's back.

"Of what?" Harry frowned, unconsciously tightening his grip on the Doctor's thighs as though afraid the man would disappear.

"I've had so many people in my life time, and all of them have left me, or died, or forgotten me and created lives of their own. I've never been as close to anyone in the same manner as I am with Amy and Rory, and you…you Harry Potter have the ability to steal both my hearts and break them completely. If I lose you, if I let myself care fr you with the potential I know is there and I lose you…I'm not sure that you are someone that I can recover from, and I'm scared of letting myself get close to you, but at the same time I'm not sure that I can resist you either," The Doctor confessed, sounding so lost and so full of hurt and loss already that Harry couldn't stop himself.

He leant forward and brushed their lips together firmly, reaching up and gripping the Doctor's hair tightly as the Doctor squeezed his arms around his waist firmly and kissed back with the same enthusiasm and intensity that he put into everything. Pulling away Harry rested his forehead against the Doctor's with his eyes closed as he soaked up the feelings that came from what the Doctor had told him, from the feeling of kissing the Doctor properly again.

"I have to tell you something," Harry admitted not opening his eyes.

"What?" Harry could hear the nerves in the Doctor's voice.

"I've only told Andromeda…its…" Harry drew off with a sigh opening his eyes and meeting the Doctor's again, allowing him to see the fear lingering in them.

"You can tell me anything Harry," The Doctor frowned, stroking Harry's back to try and sooth him.

"You know about the Death Hallows?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I have heard the legend, I have even met a wizard that possessed the resurrection stone….though he was trying to take over Aberdeen at the time," The Doctor rambled at little.

"I possess all of them," Harry admitted so quietly that the Doctor nearly didn't hear him, but he did and he stared nervously at the Doctor as he stared at him stunned.

"You possess all three?" The Doctor asked stunned.

"Yes, I tried to get rid of them, I snapped the Elder wand and threw it away, I dropped the resurrection stone in the forest. But they came back to me. I own them now and now I am…"

"The Master of Death," The Doctor sucked in a breath as the realisation of what Harry was trying to tell him sank in.

"Yes," Harry clarified, though the Doctor knew already.

"What…what does that mean exactly?" The Doctor asked breathlessly, his eyes running over Harry's face almost frantically as hope rose in his chest.

"I've run some tests, and there have been a few attacks that have told me what is likely to happen. My body isn't ageing, I've been monitoring it since the wand and stone came back to me, I haven't aged a day since the battle. When I have been attacked seriously wounds heal to a manageable none life threatening level quickly. At this point, given the title that comes with owning all three of the Hallows, I think its seriously likely that I can't be killed," Harry said quietly.

The Doctor's mind was spinning faster than it normally did at the information that he was being given, he had been going over his relationship with Harry from the first time they had met in the park, his hopes and thoughts on their relationship changing with nearly every meeting until he had had the startling revelation that he was fairly sure that he could fall in love with Harry in a way that he hadn't felt since his family and his wife. That had scared him and he had stayed away for a month before he was drawn back to the gorgeous man unable to resist and knowing that this, this could be the one that destroyed him. And now he was being told that he potentially had found a partner that wouldn't be leaving him, that he didn't have to be constantly aware of ageing and dying at his side, knowing that he only had a limited amount of time with.

"You really kind of need to say something here," Harry laughed nervously bringing him back to the situation and making him realise that Harry was looking incredibly frightened and scared right now. Leaning forwards he gently brushed their lips together, more tender and gentle than it had been before.

"Harry Potter…I'm fairly sure that I am falling in love with you, and I don't want to have to leave your side again," He admitted softly, his hearts leaping at the brilliant smile he got from Harry before the younger man threw his arms around the Doctor's waist and buried his face into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of the man that he was fairly sure he was falling in love with as well.

"That's good, cause I'm fairly sure I wasn't letting you leave," Harry laughed a little wetly through the happy tears filling his eyes. He had finally found someone who loved him for him, someone totally amazing and so full of love and compassion and kindness while not being perfect and having flaws of his own. And someone that would not be leaving him behind.

"So we split our time, we travel and then we come back here only a few days after we left, how does that sound?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Honestly?" Harry asked seriously, pulling back and making sure to keep his face completely straight. When the Doctor nodded, unable to speak, he broke into another grin. "Pretty perfect really,"

"Wonderful! I have so many places I want to take you and so many things that I want you to see!" the Doctor said excitedly, gripping Harry's hands.

"And we have plenty of time to do it in," Harry smiled happily, leaning forwards to kiss him gently again.

"Well that didn't take you two too long did it!" Amy laughed walking into the kitchen with Rory smirking behind her.

"Amy, Rory!" the Doctor actually blushed at the sight of the two of them.

"Told you talking to Harry would get them to a step further," Amy nudged Rory in the ribs making the man roll his eyes. "So you two are together then?"

"Yes we are," the Doctor announced happily before Harry could even say anything.

"Well that's about time," Rory said as he walked over to flick the kettle on and pulled four mugs down.

"Hey!" Harry complained, but the lightheartedness and happiness in his voice could not be hidden.

"Well, you two have been dancing around each other for months, we could see that even without seeing the two of you together," Amy snorted carefully hopping up on the counter beside the Doctor.

"You pair of match makers you," the Doctor said amused making them laugh.

"Here, I'm stealing you to help me," Harry slid some vegetables over to Rory to chop while he started dicing the chicken.

* * *

"Could one of you go and get…pudding out of the over for me, I'll nip upstairs and get Captain America, I think its in my room," Harry said standing.

"I think I should probably do that," Rory snickered heaving himself off the sofa he and Amy were curled up on, carefully laying his wife's legs onto the sofa.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" The Doctor protested before pointing to Amy. "It was hers!"

"It was not!" Amy complained.

"Its was too! What happened you could cook when you were Amelia! See your change of name did do something!" The Doctor said triumphantly even as he let go of Harry's waist reluctantly to let him up.

"Just because I changed my name doesn't change anything else! And I cans till cook, so clearly it was your fault!" Amy stuck her tongue out.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked as he and Rory made their way out of the room leaving the Doctor and Amy bickering behind them.

"They set the custard on fire, I came back to them panicking and the Doctor trying to sonar it off," Rory sighed, Harry bit his lip fighting not to laugh.

"How the hell did they set fire to custard?!" Harry said through choking off laughter.

"I literally have no idea!" Rory shook his head.

"Remind me not to let them loose in my kitchen," Harry shook his head starting up the stairs.

"I tell myself that every time I see them along together in the kitchen," Rory nodded heading towards the kitchen.

He routed through his bedroom where he was fairly sure the DVD was, it was the last time that he remembered having it. The Doctor had caught the tail end of The Avengers and had decided that he wanted to watch all of the DVD's in the collection,Captain America being the best start.

Finally he came across it hiding underneath some of his washing, mentally reminding himself that he probably should do a wash, especially considering the fact that he was likely to be starting to travel with the Doctor soon. Trekking down the stairs he paused halfway down when he heard raised voices coming from the living room, Amy's irate tones covering nearly everyone else's but he hurried down the stairs when he recognised another of the voices.

He went practically unnoticed as he hurried into the room to find Amy, Rory and the Doctor facing Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Arthur and Ron. Ginny, Molly and Hermione were red in the face and attempting to argue with Amy, attempting being the operative word, Arthur and Ron were standing looking unsure, though Ron's ears were red which was a sure indication of rising anger. Rory and the Doctor were part of the argument but they were clearly allowing Amy to lead the fight.

"We don't even know who you are, what right do you have to tell us what is best for Harry?!" Hermione managed to say over Amy, her voice twisted into an ugly sneer.

"Well that says a lot doesn't it? Your supposed best friend didn't tell you about us. However he has told us plenty about you, and as you refuse to listen to what Harry tells you he wants, as his friends we are telling you as well, and we are warning you, leave him alone!" Amy shouted glowering at Hermione. Right at that moment the Doctor turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway and held his hand out in question.

The room went silent when they all looked around to find Harry standing there. And suddenly he was faced with a room full of expenctant looks for him to side with them, everyone was looking at him with a demand or ask for him to go to them, to side with them. Except for one set of eyes, one set of eyes were clearly hoping that he would choice them, but there was warmth and understanding in them and no hint of demand. Smiling softly he crossed the room and slipped his hand into the Doctor's still extended one and held it tightly.

"Harry!" Molly shrieked.

"Oh shut up you harpy!" Amy rolled her eyes making Harry having to bite back laughter at the completely stunned look on Molly's face, completely unused to being spoken to like that.

"Let go of him! You have no right to be touching my fiance like that! Harry I demand you come over here right now and I shall forgive you for this…this ridiculousness!" Ginny stamped her foot, making Harry, he Doctor, Amy and Rory stare incredulously at her.

"Ginny I have told you dozens of times that I'm gay! I don't like girls! And we will never be together!" Harry rolled his eyes pressing into the Doctor's side.

"This is stupid Harry, I have no idea where you got this idea from, but you are not gay, you belong with Ginny, everyone can see it! You and her are going to get married and you are going to be happy!" Hermione snapped exasperated.

"Can you hear yourself you psychotic, delusional, control freak? You are telling him that he is going to be happy, you're not even listening to him!" Amy snapped back.

"Hermione, I'm very much gay, I described my first kiss as wet! If that didn't give away my sexuality I'm fairly sure my obsession with Draco Malfoy would have!" Harry shook his head.

"You're not gay!" Hermione, Molly and Ginny shouted at the same time while the Doctor turned and looked at him concerned.

"Who is Draco Malfoy?"

"Just someone from school that I probably fancied for a while and didn't realise it. But we could never be together, I fancy his appearance, not his personality," Harry grinned at the bout of jealousy that he was showing. In the background Amy was finishing laying into the three women opposite them about apparently being deaf.

"I have seen and faced scarier things than you lady! If you think that puffing yourself up like a blowfish and shrieking at me is going to work you have a long way to go!" Amy laughed at Molly, who had indeed apparently been trying to intimidate her.

"You're not gay! Be belong with me!" Ginny screamed frustrated.

"Harry _belongs _with no one, he's with me!" The Doctor glared stepping slightly in front of Harry as his powerful glare settled on the girl.

"He belongs with me! We're meant to be together! We look like his mum and dad and we're supposed to be together, everyone thinks so!" Ginny snapped.

"Everyone but Harry, and I think he's the one that counts," The Doctor snapped back at Ginny, clearly beginning to lose his temper.

"That's just gross!" Amy scrunched her nose.

"Why would Harry want to be with someone who looks like his mum?" Rory nodded looking a little grossed out himself.

"I think if he was straight he would at least me more likely to be with bushy, bucky and naggy than someone who looks like his mum, though I have to say having seen pictures of Harry's mum you are much less prettier," Amy shook her head. Harry had to press his mouth into the Doctor's shoulder blade where he was standing in front of him when Molly, Ginny and Hermione all looked incredibly offended at the words.

"You have no business to be involved in this conversation," Ginny sneered at Amy.

"Actually I do, as Harry's friend and someone who actually cares about him and what he wants," Amy hit back. Ron and Arthur wincing at the implications of her words.

"Harry _will _marry me!" Ginny said sounding so sure.

"No, he wont!" The Doctor said angrily glaring at Ginny. Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around the top of the Doctor's arm and gripped it comfortingly.

"This man shows up and you suddenly decide that you're gay and that you want to be with him, this is silly Harry," Hermione said softly, her voice completely condescending.

"Actually all that the Doctor showed me was that I should do what was right for me and stand for what I wanted rather than allow the people that are supposed to care about me trample all over me and drag me into a life that will make me miserable and is the complete opposite of what I wanted. If it wasn't for him, and his support I would have smothered in the expectations of you all by now. And I was gay long before the Doctor came along, he just helped me realise it considering I haven't exactly had the time to really think about my sexuality all things considering," Harry snorted.

"You tell them Harry!" Amy patted him on the shoulder in support before turning her glare onto the others.

"This is getting ridiculous. Harry you're part of our family, you'll marry Ginny and just make it official. Now, why don't you send these people away and we will forget this silliness from you and we will help you fix all the hurtful and silly things you have done over the last few weeks," Molly smiled warmly. Harry dropped his head onto the Doctor's shoulder exasperated.

"Wow you lot really do not hear a thing that he says do you?!" Amy shook her head.

"Harry doesn't need a family like you around him, and frankly the fact that you use family in such a sense is disgusting, family support each other no matter what, the choices that they make and the things in life that they decide. They support and help each other in life, what you are doing to Harry is not how real family treat each other," the Doctor scowled even as he slipped his fingers through Harry's and held onto it in reassurance.

"Besides, Harry is becoming part of our family, and we want him exactly the way he is and exactly the way that he wants to be," Amy smirked throwing her arm around Harry's shoulders, Rory nodded his agreement from beside his wife, making the growing warmth I Harry's chest get even bigger.

"I think that you should leave my home now, and you're not welcome back, any of you," Harry said softly holding tighter onto the Doctor's hand as he took another step in ridding himself of the expectations placed upon him, but also from closing down a stage of his life.

"Harry…" Ron choked out shocked as Harry's green eyes settled on him telling him that he was included as well.

"No Ron, you've just stood there, through all of this, the last few months you have stood there and done nothing to stick up for me or to help me, even though you know how much its getting to me. You're supposed to be my best friend, you could see this was making me miserable and that this was the complete opposite of what I wanted, but you never once stepped in and tried to stick up for me. I've had enough of the people I care about and are supposed to care about me running all over my life and trying to control and run it while giving me no options or thinking about what it might actually be that I want, or even listening to me! So no, I've had enough. I'm doing what I want, and what will make me happy, and that's with the Doctor. I want you all to leave, and I will be removing you from my wards, you won't be able to get back into this house," Harry said more firmly, meeting the eyes of each of the people standing opposite him.

"Harry…please!" Hermione choked out looking stricken and horrified.

"No, I've tried talking to you till I'm blue in the face and you just won't listen. I've had enough, you have proven exactly how much you care about me and my happiness, when that's all that I try to give to you. I've given too much and I haven't got anything left to give you. Now, leave," At Harry's last word even Amy and Rory could feel the power in it and the magic quickly closing around them as Harry activated the wards to forcefully apparate the others out. He would have to thank Andromeda for showing him that ward.

When he opened his eyes from closing down the wards to them the Doctor, Amy and Rory were all watching him with concern and impressed looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked stepping right in front of him and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek in support.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly as shock settled into his system at the fact he had actually done it.

"Will you be ok?" the Doctor asked concerned rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheekbone gently.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. It had to be done," Harry smiled slightly leaning into the Doctor before sucking a deep breath. "Right how about this desert?" he asked.

"It'll be pretty cold by now," Rory said pointing to the bowls sitting on the table.

"Ah, that one is easy to fix!" Harry grinned a little tapping each bowl with is wand and watching as steam started to rise from them.

"That's handier than a microwave!" Amy grinned snagging one of the bowls of custard and sitting down on the sofa her and Rory had been on, Rory grabbing the bowl of fishfingers and sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe that I am actually going to try and eat this!" Harry shook his head grabbing the other bowl of custard and sitting down. The Doctor flopped down beside him grinning with the second bowl of fishfingers.

"Its delicious!" The Doctor assured him, all three of them laughing at the dubious look that Harry sent them. Picking up one of the fishfingers the Doctor dipping it into the custard before holding it to Harry's mouth and waiting expertantly. Wrinkling his nose a little as the thought of what he was about to eat went through his head he gathered his courage and took a bite.

"That is really gross and weirdly alright!" Harry laughed through his mouthful before chewing and swallowing.

"It's perfection!" The Doctor smacked his lips together dramatically as he dipped the fishfinger into the custard and took another bite.

* * *

"How about adding a hint of dragons blood, Welsh Dragon or Japanese Elemental," Andromeda suggested peering into the cauldron Harry had set on the cooker.

"Japanese would probably be the best, it would promote the most healing," Harry nodded searching through his collection of vials to find the right one.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory had nipped away to take Amy and Rory home for a little bit and the Doctor was gathering information based on the ritual Harry had given him for them to try and retrieve Melody. And while they were doing that Harry was working on the healing potion for Amy.

"When will they be back?" Andromeda asked settling down on a seat at the counter and watching as Harry worked carefully on the potion.

"Amy and Rory will be staying at theirs for a little bit, apparently they have some things that they need to do now. The Doctor will be back in a week he said," Harry said as he added the dragons blood and stirred before he turned and leant against the counter looking at Andromeda unsurely.

"What is it Harry?" Andromeda asked gently.

"The Doctor…he…" Harry stopped not sure how to finish telling her.

"Are you going with him?" Andromeda asked, no hint of accusation in her voice.

"He's offered, and I accepted yes," Harry nodded.

"I think it's the right choice for you to make Harry, and with that thing of his you can come back only a few days down the line right?" Andromeda smiled.

"A few hours down the line, minutes before we left," Harry nodded walking over to her. "I'm not going to miss out on Teddy's life, I promised him I was going to be there for him and I will keep that!" Harry swore.

"I know you won't Harry. You're making the right choice for yourself and what you need. And you will have amazing places to take Teddy on holiday," Andromeda patted Harry's cheek comfortingly. "Now, lets get this potion finished,"

"Thank you Andromeda," Harry kissed her cheek before turning back to the cauldron.

* * *

"Are you going to make this a habit?" Harry squinted out his front door as the light from his hallway burnt his eyes as he glared out into the darkness.

"I have timing issues," the Doctor winced glancing around at the darkness around her.

"You're not supposed to admit that out loud until you have a ring on my finger," Harry snorted turning around.

"I didn't mean it like that!" the Doctor squawked hurrying in after him and closing the door. "That's not funny!" The complained as Harry started snickering when he started up the stairs.

"I'm going back to bed, you either come with me or don't destroy my house and don't touch the potion," Harry called over his back. He could practically hear the Doctor thinking it over at the bottom of the stairs before he heard the soft footfalls behind him. Walking into his bedroom he slipped off his robe and crawled back under the covers, flopping down heavily and snuggling down just as the Doctor stepped into the room.

He could hear the rustle of fabric and the Doctor's shoes hitting the floor, before the bed dipped on the opposite side of his bed and the covers lifted. Once the Doctor had finally settled after nearly five minutes of shuffling and wriggling, his already endless engergy and twitchiness not helping him settle when he was clearly unsure of the situation.

Finally though he settled down and taking a bite into his courage Harry rolled over and rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder, relaxing more into him when the Doctor responded by wrapping his arm around Harry's waist firmly.

Harry lifted green eyes to meet the hazely brown ones of the Doctor when his free hand tugged slightly at Harry's hair, gentle lips rested against his own, a hint of tentativeness to them until Harry responded and pressed back. He sighed happily into the kiss pressing a little closer as he threw his own arm over the Doctor's bare waist and absorbed the taste, smell and feel of the man back with him. Separating with dozens of small kisses that spoke of their reluctance to separate.

"I missed you," The Doctor said softly kissing the tip of Harry's nose making him giggle slightly.

"I missed you too, you're back sooner than you said," Harry smiled snuggling closer to him.

"I may have managed to do things quicker and gotten back earlier because I missed you," the Doctor confessed kissing Harry's cheek softly.

"I'm glad," Harry smiled turning to capture the Doctor's lips again.

"I don't want to have to leave you again," the Doctor sighed as they settled down, Harry's ear resting on the Doctor's chest listening to the double thump thump of the Doctor's hearts.

"So don't and we'll both be happy," Harry smiled.

"I'll try my best," The Doctor ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair.

"That's all I ask," Harry murmured sleepily before nodding off himself.

"I'll try my very best," he whispered into Harry's dark hair before settling down to sleep himself.


	4. AN

**A.N. Hey everyone, just a quick word in case you haven't seen the new note on my profile page, updates on all my stories are going to be behind as I am currently moving and writing has had to take a back seat to my packing, I am writing an update for Turning Tides when I can, but I'm afraid its going to be slow going for the next couple of weeks and obviously have a knock on effect with the rest of my updating. Thank you for your patience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Sorry for the break, here is the next chapter to this story, after watching the Christmas episode - at least three times - here is the next chapter. A little fluffy for the holiday seasons. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Last Time_

_"I missed you," The Doctor said softly kissing the tip of Harry's nose making him giggle slightly._

_"I missed you too, you're back sooner than you said," Harry smiled snuggling closer to him._

_"I may have managed to do things quicker and gotten back earlier because I missed you," the Doctor confessed kissing Harry's cheek softly._

_"I'm glad," Harry smiled turning to capture the Doctor's lips again._

_"I don't want to have to leave you again," the Doctor sighed as they settled down, Harry's ear resting on the Doctor's chest listening to the double thump thump of the Doctor's hearts._

_"So don't and we'll both be happy," Harry smiled._

_"I'll try my best," The Doctor ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair._

_"That's all I ask," Harry murmured sleepily before nodding off himself._

_"I'll try my very best," he whispered into Harry's dark hair before settling down to sleep himself._

* * *

**Chapter four**

"Are you ready?" The Doctor stopped and turned around as Harry stepped out of his back door and shut it behind him. He locked it before turning and looked at the Doctor standing in front of the TARDIS, holding his back pack which held all the things that Harry couldn't leave behind.

He couldn't believe that it had only been four months since he had met the Doctor for that first time in the play park, seemingly by chance, and now here he was, standing in his snow filled back garden, staring at the man he was falling in love completely with, getting ready to leave with him to explore the world, time, space, universes, galaxies and everything else.

"Ready," Harry smiled. The Doctor held his hand out and Harry slipped his own into straight away, feeling the Doctor's strong, warm fingers closing over his own. He tugged Harry close to him, wrapping his free arm around Harry's waist, his eyes scanning Harry's face and then settled on his eyes.

"Are you sure? We can wait a little longer?" The Doctor suggested concerned.

"You have dismantled and re-assembled every single piece of technology, magical and none magical in my house. Come on lover boy, show me everything," Harry grinned wrapping his arms around the Doctor's neck.

"Everything will take a long time, and lover boy, really?" The Doctor sniffed playfully at the pet name.

"Alright then lover man, we have the time," Harry shrugged smiling.

"We do huh," The Doctor smiled warmer tightening his grip around Harry's waist.

"We do," Harry said firmly, his hand cupped the Doctor's jaw, stroking his thumb over it before he leant forwards to kiss him softly. "So, where to first?"

"Well the moons of Helfarnian Neroxis are said to be very romantic," The Doctor grinned, the loneliness and tiredness that were always there in his eyes easing.

"The Moons of Helf…arnian N…eroxis," Harry repeated slowly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," The Doctor gave him normal boyish grin, letting go of Harry's waist to grab his hand and tug him into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Come on Harry! Keep up!" The Doctor shouted excitedly, skidding around a corner.

"You are the one who decided to snog me in the middle of Trafalgar square!" Harry panted, having to take the corner hopping to the side on one leg to avoid hitting it considering the Doctor had a tight hold of his hand.

"I was expressing affection!" The Doctor shouted indignantly.

"Its 1856!" Harry rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at the crowd chasing them.

"You humans and your homophobia!" The Doctor huffed dragging Harry around another corner.

"Hey!" Harry protested at being lumped in with them.

"Did you know that 260 animals display homosexuality but humans are the only animals that display homophobia," The Doctor called over his shoulder as they skidded into the street that held the TARDIS at the very end of it.

"That's interesting dear, but not right now," Harry rolled his eyes again, picking up his speed and over taking the Doctor tugging him behind him.

"You are an offence to God sirs!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Jesus had two dads, he turned out just fine!" The Doctor called back cheerfully.

"Oh for Merlin's…." Harry groaned as the cries of outrage picked up. Reaching the TARDIS he slammed the doors open and dragged the Doctor inside, slamming the door shut with his back.

"I was expressing my pride in being with you," The Doctor pouted a little.

"I know you were," Harry sighed gripping the Doctor's Victorian style jacket, tugging him forwards so that they were pressed together chest to thighs. "But perhaps we need to consider the laws of whenever and wherever we are as well?"

"Fine," The Doctor pouted a little bit more, but Harry's easily and quickly distracted him by pressing kisses to his defined jaw, over his cheek and to his lips. As the Doctor's hands tightened on Harry's hips the door behind him shook slightly making the Doctor let out a sound of annoyance before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and lifted him.

Harry groaned into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around the Doctor's waist. He couldn't stop the gasp that fell from his lips when the Doctor pressed him back against the console of the TARDIS, his hands gripped into the Doctor's jacket as his legs tugged him even closer. The Doctor's warm hands shoved themselves underneath Harry's shirt as his lips trailed down Harry's throat making the wizard drop his head back with a needy groan as he started to move his hips against the arousal that he could feel against his own. Reaching down he gripped the Doctor's hair and slammed their lips back together, biting down at the Doctor's bottom lip and got a low growl he hadn't heard from the Doctor before, but which in return ensured the Doctor pulled noises from him that he wasn't aware that he could make.

* * *

"If you let go I swear when I get my hands on you I will hex you black and blue!" Harry snapped.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor gritted out.

"I'm not worried! I'm telling you not to let go or I will be even more pissed than I already am!" Harry glared.

"Why are you pissed now?!" the Doctor complained.

"Why am I….You just had to go looking for trouble didn't you! This was supposed to be a break!" Harry glared.

"It is a break!" The Doctor argued.

"You're hanging over a 1000 ft drop holding onto a branch and I tied to a tree stump waiting for some monster to eat me!" Harry shouted tugging against his ropes.

"It will be fine!" The Doctor assured him.

"I'm hexing you anyway," Harry sighed slumping against his ropes.

"I have a plan!"

"I feel worse!"

"I have it all worked out don't worry!"

"Feeling even worse,"

"Honestly, its going to be perfectly fine!"

"Make sure I don't lose anything,"

"You're not very supportive you know,"

"No, I'm pissed off!"

"I didn't do it on purpose,"

"You never do!"

"Are you really mad?"

"Yes I am!" Harry huffed before sighing when the Doctor looked away. "No I'm not mad at you, I'm scared!"

"I'm not going to let you be hurt," the Doctor said sharply.

"I'm not scared for me you idiot!" Harry shook his head.

"We're both going to be fine," the Doctor smiled at him shifting his grip slightly.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Harry smiled a little getting a wide grin back from the Doctor.

* * *

"Hey there lover man," Harry dropped onto the towel beside the Doctor who squinted open one eyes to peer at Harry leaning over him.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Doctor smiled reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's wet hair.

"Yes, thank you," Harry leant down to kiss him.

"You're wet," The Doctor laughed making a feeble attempt at shoving Harry off.

"I went swimming, of course I'm wet. Three suns, its hot enough here we'll both be dry and ten minutes," Harry snorted shaking his head to dislodge all the water on his hair onto the Doctor who shouted in protest, laughing too much to really be able to stop him.

"This is gorgeous," Harry sighed dropping his head onto the Doctor's shoulder and stared out at the purple sea, lying on the white sand.

"I thought you would like it here," The Doctor put his arm over Harry's shoulder, turning to kiss Harry's temple.

"I found somewhere that does trips out into the desert," Harry said after a minute.

"Harry Potter, are you telling me that you are bored?" The Doctor turned quickly to look at Harry, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"Yes you are! Mr, I want a relaxing, no excitement trip," The Doctor started laughing.

"I said no peril, danger, or adventures! Not excitement," Harry pouted.

"You are missing it," The Doctor laughed rolling over so Harry was on his back, and he was hovering over him.

"I'm not," Harry turned away, the Doctor nipped his cheek still laughing.

"Yes you are, just a little,"

"Nope,"

"A tiny bit,"

"….maybe a little," Harry bit his lip turning back to the Doctor who smiled at him.

"You are perfect,"

"Shut up," Harry blushed shoving at the Doctor's chest.

"But you are," The Doctor leant down and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the Doctor' neck Harry's eyes flickered shut as he soaked up the feelings drifting through him.

* * *

"Exterminate," Harry ducked and rolled out of the way of the flash the Darlek shot at him.

"Back off now!" Harry glared at the Darleks standing between him and his lover who was chained to the wall.

"Your threats mean nothing!" The Darleks called in unison.

"How about now?!" Harry shot a spell at one of the Darleks smirking when the Doctor burst out into raspy laughter when Harry shrunk three of the Darleks down to the size of mice. "Now out of my way!"

The next ten minutes were filled with flashes, bangs and Harry discovering which spells worked on the Darleks and which didn't. He cast a quick spell, even while the Darleks were still smoking, or rolling around with tiny little voices as mouse sized threats, to undo the Doctor's chains, catching him as he slumped forwards into Harry's arms.

Lowering them both to the ground he pressed his lips to the Doctor's, pushing all of his love, his need and his magic into the kiss, cupping his cheeks to push more magic into the Doctor's body, healing him from the injuries the Darleks had inflicted on him.

"Hey, I'm ok, I'm ok," The Doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you!" Harry choked tears filling his eyes.

"I told you I would try my best, and my best is very good!" The Doctor assured him hugging him tightly despite the dull throb that would still be going through his body for the next day. Harry held onto him tightly, burying his face into the Doctor's shoulder and breathing in his scent desperately, feeling his heart still pounding as fast as when the doorway had come down between them in the abandoned building they had been searching.

"I love you," Harry breathed out the words that had been screaming through his mind for the last five hours.

"What?" The Doctor gasped tugging away so that he could look into Harry's green eyes, his hands holding Harry's face in place.

"I love you, I'm in love with you, I love y…" Harry let out a squeak as the Doctor tackled him from their kneeling positions on the floor, his lips seizing Harry's and his hands moved restlessly over his body, pausing to caress and touch before moving to the next place until he reached the hem of Harry's shirt and yanked it off. Something Harry quickly returned the favour of.

* * *

Harry was panting harshly, his breath blowing across the sweaty plains of the Doctor's chest, his body still humming and singing brightly with pleasure and tingling in the best of ways. The Doctor's hand was brushing up and down his own sweaty back, down to the rise of his bum and back up to his hair line before sweeping back down in a rhythm that was succeeding in making him sleepy.

The floor they were lying on wasn't the most cleanest or comfiest but right now Harry couldn't feel the need to move, his heart was finally settling down in his chest, he was warm and sated and at peace in the arms of this man, despite the danger they faced almost constantly and the amount of times he felt the desire to strangle this man.

"I love you too," The Doctor breathed out softly making Harry lift his head from the Doctor's chest to look at him a little stunned.

"I love you so much," Harry sighed brushing his fingers through the Doctor's hair leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Gelmir," The Doctor whispered so softly that Harry barely heard him even as close as they were.

"What?" Harry asked lifting his head again a little.

"My name. Gelmir," The Doctor breathed out, his eyes nervous as they swept over Harry's face for some sort of reaction. A reaction Harry was pretty sure was wide eyes and his heart stopping before restarting at a pace that had he not been the Master of Death he would be seriously worried might be leading to a heart attack.

"Gelmir," The name tasted like the most precious diamond on his tongue as he spoke it with the reverence that the knowledge deserved.

"I never thought I would hear that name from someone else again, never mind from someone that I love," The Doctor smiled shakily, his fingers brushing over Harry's face.

"Thank you," Harry smiled kissing the Doctor's palm.

"Use it, when we're like this, when its us, when we're alone together?" The Doctor requested softly making Harry smile.

"Of course,"

* * *

"Oh wow Harry look at that! And that! Oo look at this! Oh wow what's this? Oh wow…" Harry shook his head fondly as he watched his lover bouncing from one stall to the next with the impression of a hyperactive Jultinsine bouncing ball, eagerly taking in everything that he could see at the market.

They were in a wizarding colony in 5097 buying the ingredients they needed for the last of the potion, though it appeared that there list was going to have to wait for them to come across the items they needed as his lover was taking in every single thing at the market.

It was pretty amazing, the coloured stalls and bright, warm atmosphere, the laughter surrounding them and chatter, the bright colours and flashy items were all completely fascinating to see, and he was trailing behind the Doctor looking around with almost as much interest, almost.

Harry chuckled as he paused at one stall and eyed the products sitting colourfully packed. 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' were declared proudly from the sign, the products still in production. Harry looked up at the man behind the stall and had to stifle another laugh as he turned and hurried after his bouncing lover. Apparently the redheaded gene survived a few thousand years.

"Here's the blood we need," Harry called stopping the Doctor from bouncing off as he stopped in front of a potions stall and started picking through the different vials to find the exact one that they needed. A quick transfer of money and he turned to find out where his Doctor had run off to.

"Surprise," The Doctor appeared in front of him with several crystals in a box that they needed.

"These are perfect, thank you," Harry kissed the Doctor's cheek as he looked over the box of crystals happily.

"I think I saw a herbs stand over here as well," The Doctor linked their fingers together and they slowly made their way through the stalls together.

* * *

"Hey there strangers," Amy grinned as she raced over to the TARDIS where it was parked across from their house, she pounced on the Doctor in a hug, Rory who was close behind her reached out and tugged Harry into a hug, shocking him slightly before he wrapped his own arms around Rory and hugged him back.

"We've only been gone two weeks to you," Harry chuckled as he and the Doctor swapped.

"And how long has it been to you two?" Amy asked letting go of Harry and linking their arms together to lead him across the road to their house.

"About eight months," Harry flushed glancing at Amy concerned that this would upset her but she was merely smiling happily.

"Have you been having a good time?" Rory asked from behind them.

"Brilliant," The Doctor grinned from beside him.

"Eventful," Harry smiled amused.

"You both look happy, and tanned, I have never really seen you with a tan before," Amy blinked at the Doctor as they got into the Pond's living room.

"We ended up trekking across the Sahara in 1734 for three months when someone managed to come across a killed sand worm tribe from space," Harry said dryly as he sat down on the sofa beside the Doctor, Amy and Rory sitting opposite them laughing.

"Are you staying for long?" Amy asked.

"We're going to go back to the house for a few weeks," the Doctor nodded.

"But there is something that we want to do here first," Harry added.

"Everything ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"Everythings fine. And hopefully we can make it a little better," The Doctor smiled happily, practically wriggling in his seat. Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out two vials, one red and one murky grey and placed them on the coffee table in front of Amy, Rory's eyes widened and he stared at Harry hopefully.

"I didn't realise I had been hurt again, not really sure I want to take them," Amy joked before looking a little concerned when Rory's hand gripped her's tightly, looking between Rory and Harry she frowned a little. "What's going on?"

"When I was healing you I noticed that there was some damage done to your womb, Rory explained what had happened. I looked through some healing, and the Doctor took me to future wizarding colonies and countries where their healing is more advanced and we managed to put together this. The red one heals the damage that has been done and the grey one reverses any damage that has been done since and gets…everything working as it should. If you become pregnant you might need further potions and such to help support it though," Harry explained softly. Amy's hand went to her mouth and she stared at them wide eyed through tears.

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Really," The Doctor said quietly. Harry placed his hand on his knee and squeezed it in comfort knowing how hard this was for him as well, how much he blamed himself for what had happened.

"There is something else as well," Harry said after a few moments thinking that is was best to just get all of it out.

"We think that we can get Melody back," The Doctor said quickly, Amy and Rory staring at them completely shocked.

"We've travelled around and put everything together, mixing magic with the TARDIS we think we can do it," Harry nodded.

"H…How…" Rory stuttered shaken.

"It's a dark spell from my world that parents use when their children are kidnapped or when they run away to bring them back to them, I need some of your blood. We'll use the time travelling ability of the TARDIS to summon Melody from wherever she is in the universe and time as young as possible," Harry explained simply. The Doctor placed his hand over Harry's and held tightly as Amy and Rory sat in front of them stunned.

"Can, can we do it? Now?" Rory asked shakily.

"Yeah, we can," the Doctor smiled standing up. Amy and Rory lunged to their feet together, gripping tightly onto one another, clearly terrified that this was going to turn out to be a dream or some horrible joke. Harry stood and smiled at them following the Doctor out of the house and back across to the TARDIS.

Harry and the Doctor stepped over to the console and gave the two of them some privacy as they stood hugging each other tightly at the door.

"You ok," Harry asked quietly touching the Doctor's cheek.

"We can do this right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I really think we can," Harry smiled comfortingly.

"Lets get this show on the road then," The Doctor sucked in a breath and let it out before he spun the console buttons into the right places and then slammed them into drive.

"Where are we?" Rory asked when they stopped moving looking curious.

"Just outside of the world's atmosphere. If Harry gets caught using this spell they'll try to arrest him," The Doctor told them as Harry moved over to the area they had cleared and drawn a pentagram.

"Erm…"

"Its just because it can be used to call children back when they have been removed for their safety or have run away, it can be used up until someone is twenty three," The Doctor reassured them.

"We're ready. Doctor do you have the blanket?" Harry called from inside the circle.

"Here," The Doctor picked up Melody's blanket and took Amy's hand to lead her into the circle knowing Rory would follow.

"You need to stand here and here, Doctor you need to be here," Harry instructed as he took the blanket and laid it carefully over three of the crystals. The three of them stood around him in a semi circle. Harry looked up at them and took a breath, meeting each of their eyes in turn before he nodded and started a low chant in Latin holding his hands palms up over the blanket.

The three of them shifted a little when a wave of power went through the area and swept through them, lighting up the four crystals behind them and the crystals underneath the blanket. Harry's chanting picked up and the power flowing around them picked up making them feel as though they were buzzing.

"Ok, I need you both to drop three drops of blood onto the blanket and a drop of blood onto the crystals behind you, Doctor I need a drop of blood from you onto the blanket," Harry said quickly pausing in his chanting before picking it back up again.

Rory bent and picked up the dagger that Harry nodded to and sliced the pad of his thumb before passing it to Amy and moving to do as Harry had instructed. There was a dull throb as the magic increased and went through the area even more powerfully than before, Harry chanting changed to an even faster pitch before he nodded to the Doctor who clicked his fingers at the direction of the console.

Golden light flickered out from the centre and spread out in a stream towards them, winding around the outside of the crystals before spreading upwards and over them until it was almost like they were surrounded in a blanket of the golden light. Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back, his concentration clear on his face as his chanting became more of a stream of muttering.

A purple glow flowed out from Harry and twined around them, starting to mingle with the golden light. The TARDIS sprung to life around them, whirling and throbbing to life, Harry's magic joined it whirrling and dancing, and gold and the purple mixed together and spun around them in a shining light.

Harry's head dropped back and he raised himself on his knees and snapped his arms out to the sides as his chanting became more intense again. The twin lights snapped down to the floor before their dancing became more focused, swirling from the floor upwards it spun around them clockwise, the two colours becoming almost like bands and twirling around each other even as they moved around the four of them, rising up to seal them in again.

"Amy, Rory, wish for her, wish for her with everything that have and all the love you have," Harry said softly, keeping his palms out stretched and the spell going.

Amy blinked before she reached out and took Rory's hand again, holding it close to her chest she closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Melody in her arms, the smell of her, the sound of her crying, the sound of her gurgling, the warmth of her in her arms.

Rory squeezed Amy's hand and bit his lip before closing his own eyes. He remembered the brief time that he had known Melody, he remembered her beautiful little face, he remembered her scent, her blonde hair, her ruby cheeks, her tiny little hands and fingers.

"You too," Harry smiled at the Doctor who blinked at him shocked. "You loved her to, remember her," He encouraged. The Doctor stared at him for a second before closing his eyes. He remembered her voice, his happiness for Amy and Rory and the grief he remembered and felt at her loss. He remembered Amy's eyes in the tiny face and he remembered Rory chin - which he seriously hoped that she grew out of.

Harry felt the tug on his magic and gripped it tightly tugging back. Sweat started dripping from his forehead as he pulled as hard as he could, tugged towards himself.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor opened their eyes shocked as they felt the TARDIS tremble and the swell of the magic rose like a crescendo before disappearing suddenly, knocking them all onto their backs with a thump where they were lay stunned staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS at least, until, they heard the shrill cry of a baby.

All of them sat sharply up and stared at the centre of the pentagram on the floor where a crying baby girl was lying. Amy and Rory scrambled to their feet and surrounded their daughter, both of them staring at her like she was the most precious jewel in the entire universe. Amy stroked her fingers over Melody's head and cheeks cooing gently, Rory's fingers were rapidly undoing his sleeping suit and started running his fingers searchingly over his tiny daughter making sure she was ok.

"Thank you, thank you so much," The Doctor dropped onto his knees beside Harry and cupped his face gently pressing a few dozen kisses to his lips rapidly.

"You Don't have to thank you, you gave me everything, I will do the same for you," Harry kissed the Doctor's wrist and then leant up to kiss him softly before they sat back and watched Amy and Rory with Melody, Amy now holding her close to her chest while Rory had his arms wrapped around the both of them.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and held a chain from his finger in front of Harry's eyes with a brilliant sea blue round stone hanging from the chain.

"Its gorgeous,"


End file.
